Double Jeopardy
by tarskeewee
Summary: Six Months after JOLIE and Christian return, Evangeline has moved on and John is desperate to win her back realizing the joke of a choice he made. Now a dangerous new comer to the Llanview has his eye on Evangeline's heart and will stop at nothing to make
1. Chapter 1

I received a request from a fanfic slut asking that this story be told. Here is her request and the rules that I will have to follow. This story is not for JOVANNERs but VAN, John and Lorenzo fans separately. There is no destined outcome and it will be fun to see who you guys decide on to win her heart.

I can't wait! First chapter will be posted soon!

_  
Challenge to tarskeewee08_

To satisfy my fanfic need for a certain fantasy. I would like  
for the both (or one ) of you to write a fanfic with John,  
Evangeline and Lorenzo Alcazar from GH.

You can make John, Lo or both as dark as you want...with any many  
demons/issues you want to give them. I ask for only a few things...

1. That both men fight 'to the death' for her.

2. That she isn't easily drawn to either. Not saying making her  
hard to get...but definitely a challenge for both. Make it that she is drawn to both men, equally.

3. And I want to see SIZZLING, HOT, SMOKING LOVEMAKING from both  
men with Evangeline. You can have the men sleep with others/ don't  
care...but I want to see a comparison loving making from both men and not just once where E is concerned. She is like a drink to an alcoholic, irresistible and then some.

4. You don't get to choose who Evangeline ends up with...take a  
secret poll from your readers! LOL

Write true to characters but write them steamy, hot and sultry! I  
want my King Lo fanfic with Evangeline and some hot loving too (on  
the side!) LOLOL

So, can you do it? Are you 'up' for the challenge? LOLOL

narly

Thanks Narly for the challenge hope I make you proud! Wink


	2. Chapter 2

**Double Jeopardy: LORENZO ALCAZAR**

by tarskeewee08

Opening the car door she stepped out into the crisp fall air and inhaled the rich aroma of autumn and morning dew. Lorenzo Alcazar requested a private meeting with her. She told John yesterday over lunch that Alcazar wanted to enlist her services and he was furious. He and Antonio had been working for over a year to build a case against him with the help of the Port Charles PD. Lorenzo however was as elusive as he was dangerous and John grew increasingly frustrated at the violent drug wars on his streets that were supposedly linked to Alcazar.

Evangeline could care less of his incessant concern over her life. They tried to remain friends but the pain of his betrayal with Natalie over the past year kept her from letting him too close. She helped him escape charges over the Christian cover-up and made sure he kept his job as Lt. of LPD. That was as far as she would go. She had feelings for him and knew he was desperate for more, but she would never make the mistake of trusting him or any man for that matter again. John found constant reasons to stay within her space and shadowed her clients making sure he was the lead investigator most times. He was constantly arranging lunch dates to talk over details of her cases and finding ways to touch her hand or knee.

Evangeline tried to remain in control under his advances but found herself daydreaming about his touch more often lately. Either way her heart was closed to him and she would do everything in her power to keep it that way. Or at least that's what she told herself when she rolled over to his side of the bed and slept with a pillow between her legs to ward off the dreams of desire that haunted her now that he's gone.

Reaching back for her Hermes briefcase Evangeline climbed out of the car and closed the door. Catching a glimpse of her image in the car window she tried to adjust the Charcoal gray suit she wore under her gray cashmere coat, making sure that the white blouse underneath didn't reveal too much cleavage. She wore her hair straight falling evenly pass her shoulders and felt the arctic wind blow it around her face causing some of her long black strands to fan about her head. Moving her hair out of her face she checked and confirmed that her makeup remained flawless as her diamond studs sparkled against her honey brown skin from the beam of sunrays bouncing off it. Unbeknownst to her a dark stranger stood at the 3rd story window of the elegant mansion staring down intensely at her, intrigued by the chocolate beauty at his doorstep. Turning she walked toward the entrance of the expansive dark mansion Alcazar purchased outside of Buchanan Estates. 

Buchanan Estates housed the residences of Asa and Vicki Buchanan. It sat on at least 100 acres of combined land and was very impressive. La BlueLai was also located in the exclusive subdivision but it was less impressive. Alcazar to the shock and dismay of the Llanview elite purchased the enamoring surrounding land and spent the pass year building his testament to the Alcazar wealth.

The mansion sat at the top of his estate and could be seen from downtown Llanview against the horizon. He hadn't made a public appearance since he purchased the property and everyone was a buzz as to who he was. John claimed to have known of his crime family connections and ruthlessness from his days with the FBI, but couldn't make one valid accusation against him. The way John ranted and raved about him you'd think he knew him personally. It was weird.

Evangeline was intrigued that he called on her and wouldn't let her ex-lovers misplaced jealousy prevent her from meeting with him. Knocking on the door, holding her briefcase close she looked at the massive columns on either side and noticed the Spanish motif carved into them. She thought he may be Latin, this confirmed it. He also was a man of extreme taste based on the outwardly appearance of his castle. Turning she absorbed the intricate landscaping with exotic arrangements of shrubberies that would surely blossom beautiful flowers in the spring.

The door opened slowly and a very lean older gentleman appeared. He stood before her with gray cold eyes and jet black hair combed backwards with a thick gray streak at that swirled like a lightening bolt toward the center of his head. He stared at her pensively. He had to be in his 60's and his navy suit looked Italian and expensive. He smiled with perfect white veneers. "Ms. Williamson I presume?"

Evangeline found his appearance striking and unlike any butler she'd ever met. The man seemed more worldly and sophisticated. "Mr. Alcazar?" she asked confused.

The man smiled sweetly at her "My name is Bradford. I'm Alcazar's personal assistant…please come in" he said stepping to the side and letting her inside. "Can I take your coat?"

Evangeline blushed from embarrassment and stepped over the threshold, removing her coat with his help. Once freed from it she walked further inside in awe. The floors of the foyer were covered in a very dark shade of gray marble. The walls were dark shade of mahogany. 50 feet away from her was a _'gone with the wind'_ stairwell that lined the right side of the wall then swooped upward in a left curve toward the second story. A French chandelier with teardrop and diamond shaped crystals hung exquisitely in the center of the room. Along the walls were paintings of abstract art showing warms colors of red, yellow and orange. The beauty of the place took her breath away, the size made her feel small, and the expressed wealth made her somewhat uncomfortable.

"Please follow me."

Evangeline walked behind the tall handsome man to the study that housed two massive dark brown leather chairs separated by a multicolored rug full of the same warm colors as the paintings in this room. Bookshelves were on either side of the study and the dark magenta colored drapery covered the walls keeping the sunlight out. The room was a warm yellow color due to the fireplace casting a very comforting glow on everything. She was most impressed with the fireplace. The massive structure lined with dark marble glowed and sparkled with dancing flames that reminded her of warm moments with John. That was until she looked up at that the picture hanging above it.

Evangeline was captivated by the handsome man peering down at her from the portrait. His hair dark and wavy away from his face cut low on the sides, his skin tanned and flawless reminded her of warm butterscotch. She stared into his eyes that were dark and smoky under thick black silky eyebrows. He wore a black suit with a black shirt and tie that made his appearance commanding. She noticed he had some kind of large ring on his index finger. She couldn't tell what the symbol represented but she thought it might be important.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Bradford asked cradling her cashmere coat and watching her reaction to Alcazar's portrait.

Jumping from the remark she looked at Bradford and blushed. She'd been so intrigued by the image of Alcazar that she forgot the man was still in the room. "Coffee would be nice" she said smiling.

"Mr. Alcazar will be joining you soon, please make yourself comfortable." the man said amused at her embarrassment, before turning and gliding out of the room. He walked silently and Evangeline found that unnerving with him being such a tall formidable man.

She turned back to the portrait and moved to the fireplace to get a closer look at the ring. It was gold with a circular onyx stone that had the initials **E/A** carved inside.

"Strange…" she mumbled now on her tippie toes in her manolo pumps trying to see it clearly.

"It's a family heirloom…"

Evangeline whirled around so quick at the voice she almost lost her balance, surprised at the fact that he was standing less than 10 feet behind her. How did he come into the room so silently and get so close?

Alcazar reached for her "Careful" he said grabbing her arm. Evangeline looked up into his sea blue eyes dismayed.

"Thank you" she said trying to collect herself.

"We don't want to loose you to that fire counselor" he said smiling down at her.

Evangeline feeling the warmth of the flames behind her looked back at the large opening of the fireplace and frowned "Yeah, well I can be a klutz sometimes." she said even more embarrassed.

Alcazar released her and stepped back. Evangeline felt nervous under his gaze and hated that his first impression of her was of her snooping. "Can we start over, I'm Evangeline Williamson" she said extending her hand.

Alcazar looked at her outstretched hand then into her face. Taking her hand into his he kissed the top of it tenderly "I've been looking forward to meeting you Evangeline."

Evangeline although attracted to him. Was put off by his advances and pulled her hand from his nervously. Why was she feeling flush by his gaze. Men flirted with her all the time and she barely broke a sweat. No man has had this affect on her this quickly other than John. Something about slight curl of his lips and his refusal to drop his stare made her stomach flip. Walking around him she went to one of the large sofas and sat down putting distance between them both.

Alcazar turned and looked at her. Tilting his head he allowed his eyes the pleasure of soaking her in. Looking from her delicate ankle upward he let his eyes travel to her long crossed legs. Evangeline saw his gaze and felt the heat from it.

What did this man want? Why did he call her here and why was he so openly flirting with her?

Maybe John was right and she needs to be careful around him. The way he entered the room and came up behind her so stealthy was intimidating. His eyes finally meeting hers he smiled. Before she could speak Bradford appeared with her coffee on a silver tray accompanied with cream and sugar in delicate china.

Placing the tray in front of her on the coffee table Evangeline smiled at him "Thank you"  
Bradford bowed slightly and looked at Alcazar "Anything for you sir?"  
Alcazar moved his head signaling no. He watched as Evangeline nervously poured cream into her coffee and stirred it with her spoon.

She was nervous around him and that made her even more appealing. He knew she was beautiful from the information he'd collected over the pass 3 months but to see her now he was even more impressed. Walking to the side of the couch he unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down.

Evangeline sipped the coffee and decided the best approach would be the direct one. "Why did you want to see me?"

He smiled at her bluntness. "I need an attorney and a friend….."  
Evangeline almost choked on the warm liquid in her mouth "A friend?"  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
"No….I just don't under.."  
"Evangeline, I'm new to your town. It's my hope that you could help me understand the people of Llanview"  
Evangeline smiled at him. "What kind of lawyer do you need?"

"I've had some trouble with the law. I need someone as bright and talented as you to make sure that my rights are protected."

Evangeline narrowed her eyes suspiciously "What kind of trouble with the law?"

"Are you my attorney?" Alcazar asked smiling.

Evangeline saw the challenge and was intrigued by it. Maybe even a little more than intrigued but she didn't allow herself to go there.

Alcazar studied her not allowing any emotion to show. "Have breakfast with me"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Breakfast, you do eat breakfast?"  
"Of course but I…"  
"We can discuss the terms of your employment." He said smiling mischievously  
"You're assuming that I will take you on as a client"  
"I'm doing more than assuming…"  
"You're very presumptuous"  
"I'm much more than that Ms. Williamson"  
"So now it's Ms. Williamson?"  
"What do you prefer I call you?"

Evangeline looked into his face she knew that he was a dangerous man, she also saw something else that made her want to know more "Sure breakfast will be fine."

John paced his office while Antonio watched amused.  
"She'll be alright man, calm down."  
"She's meeting with him!" John snapped  
"She's had dangerous clients before."  
"Not like him…he's much more!"  
Antonio smiled "You're jealous."

John stopped and glared at his partner "Jealous? Of what! Evangeline wouldn't give him the time of day!"  
"Lorenzo has been known to be a charmer with pretty ladies"  
"Whatever, if she doesn't call soon I'm going over there!"  
"What!"  
"You heard me, no one's been to that house. We don't know what he has going on over there. With what he's connected too…."  
"Oh brother here we go…with what you suspect he's connected too."  
"Like I said, I'm going over there!"

Antonio rolled his eyes and watched his friend continue to pace. His obsession with her was consuming him. Instead of working to resolve the growing drug wars on the street, he shadowed and watched her every move. Everyone in town saw the way he'd chosen Natalie over Evangeline and the fiasco that followed. Once Christian was freed and the truth was out John had tried to convince Evangeline she was his real choice. Well his confession of love and desire for the woman he wanted the most failed flat. She accepted some of his lunch dates and tolerated his persistent pursuit of her but kept him at arms length. Lately she's been warming up to him and his buddy was even more determined to have her back. Equal to his desperation for Evangeline was his hatred of Alcazar.

When John first walked into Antonio's office 3 months ago with a folder on Alcazar his blue eyes were dark and blazing with hatred. He always kept tabs on Alcazar even after he left the FBI and Antonio never understood why. Now with the Corinthos Empire in shreds Alcazar owned the drug trade in Port Charles and word on the streets is he's now expanded to the little town of Llanview. When Evangeline announced she was meeting with the man he'd flipped, he hasn't been able to focus all day.

"Look man, I ran a check…he's clean. The house he built was from that South American trading company he runs. The business is quite lucrative."

"Well we know what he really trades! Besides isn't that company responsible for some of the cruelest sweat shops employing children as young as four?" he hissed

"That's not been proven. Stick to facts John!"

"Fuck facts, she's in danger and I know it!"

"If you go over there she'll never forgive the embarrassment. Trust me on this one bro. Let it go!"

John put his hands in his pockets and clenched his fists. "She's so damn stubborn!"

"That's why you love her"

"I do man, and I want her back. I need her. I have to convince her we belong together."

"Well barging in on a meeting with her and a client is not the way. Chill, you've been making end roads. She's meeting you for lunch now right.."

John pulled his right hand from his pocket and swiped his hair from his face. "Its happening so slow."

"After what you put her through….you need to be grateful that its happening at all."

John smiled. "Guess you got a point."

Evangeline ate her french toast and eggs looking up at Alcazar every now and then. He barely touched his plate and sipped his coffee watching her. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Alcazar smiled "I'd rather watch you."

Evangeline blushed and wiped her mouth with her napkin "I should tell you that I expect complete honesty from my clients. I can't help you if you keep things from me."

Alcazar nodded "So I guess that means you will be joining my world Evangeline."

Evangeline frowned at the mysterious comment "Your world?"

"Don't worry I plan to remain on the straight and narrow with your help of course."

Evangeline nodded "So what trouble are you facing now?"

"There's an ex-FBI agent here that works for LPD"

Evangeline stopped chewing and looked at Alcazar wide eyed. Alcazar took note of her reaction and smiled slightly at it "John McBain is his name….you know him don't you?"

Evangeline swallowed and dropped her eyes to her plate "Yes"

"Well he's taken extreme liberties with his position and its borderline harassment. I'd like you to put him on notice to either issue a warrant or back off."

Evangeline didn't know how to respond. "Well of course I will need to know what he's done but I agree if he is abusing his power that has to stop."

"He's abused his power before hasn't he?" Alcazar asked staring directly into her eyes.  
"I suppose so"  
"Interesting"  
"What?"  
"Your avoidance, do you have a problem with helping me with this cop?"  
"Did you hire me because of my history with him?" she shot back  
"Yes"  
Evangeline frowned "What?"  
"I've read of your history with him. I also read of some of the things he's pulled in this town. I think you are the only one that could protect me from his latest obsession"  
"Obsession?"  
"When you tell him you are representing me you will see what I mean."

Evangeline dropped her fork on to her plate and wiped her hands on her napkin. Bradford appeared from the shadows taking her plate from in front of her and then retrieving Alcazar's. "I think I should be going."

"Have dinner with me"

Evangeline pushing her chair back stopped and looked at him surprised. "First breakfast now dinner are you trying to make me fat Mr. Alcazar?"

Alcazar laughed "First you will call me Lorenzo. Second, nothing I feed you will ever take away from that gorgeous body of yours. Lastly, I told you my request was too fold. I'd like to be friends and what better way to start that process than dinner"

Evangeline loved the way he spoke to her. Expressing his wants and expectations up front. It was so refreshing from John, so different. But she was also still battling her feelings for John and not sure if making a new male friend, especially one she has this much chemistry with is a good idea. "I don't know if…."

"I understand that you are hesitant. I appreciate that. But I'm ready to step out into Llanview and I think that you would be the only friendly face to guide the way."

Evangeline smiled "Okay, let's have dinner"

Alcazar smiled back "Wonderful…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Double Jeopardy: PASSION IN THE AFTERNOON**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline sat at her desk rolling her pen between her fingers. She stared blankly into space hearing the voice of Alcazar…..Lorenzo in her head. She couldn't stop thinking of his husky voice and the heated stare he gave her. She still could smell the thick aroma of his cologne. Not since John had any man sparked this kind of reaction for her. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She felt his hand on her elbow catching her before she fell backward into the fireplace. The power in his grip felt somehow erotic. Remembering the feel of his eyes on her body and the tenderness of his lips on her skin as he touched her hand she moaned. What was happening to her, she wondered as she crossed her legs to ward off the desire she was feeling for a man she barely knew.

"Penny for your thoughts…."

Opening her eyes she saw John leaning in her doorway. "John"

Walking in with his hands in his pockets he smiled at her "You were supposed to call me when your meeting with that criminal was over."

Evangeline flinched at his calling Lorenzo a criminal and sounded reminiscent of Lorenzo's accusation of John being obsessed. "I'm really busy." She said trying to mask the thoughts that were going through her head.

John walked in and went around her desk. Sitting on it next to her he peered down at her and smiled. She must've been thinking about them, he knew her and he knew when she was caught up by their passion "Want to tell me what you were thinking about?" he said softly.

Evangeline looked up frustrated. "John, why are you here?"  
Reaching he touched her hair "I was worried by you."  
Evangeline sighed at his brief touch reminded by how his hands felt against her body. Trying to remain in control she moved away from his hand and stared up at him "It's not your place to worry about me. Not anymore."  
"It will always be my place. I'm in love with you."  
"Don't start."  
"Van, you can't keep running from us."  
Evangeline glared at him. "I'm not the one running John. You did enough of that when I was yours."  
"I want you back. I want all of you. I want your heart again."  
"Why! You had all of that and didn't know what to do with it!"

John rose off her desk and turned her chair around to face him. Placing his hands on either side he leaned in pinning her to the chair. Moving his face to hers he could feel her breath escaping her nostrils.

"Let me show you what I can do with it" he said huskily then kissing her lips forcing his tongue in her mouth. 

Evangeline fought against herself but allowed the kiss and tasted the coffee on his breath and inhaled the cologne that wrapped around her pulling her in. John raised a hand and reached for her breast massaging it through her shirt. His touch making her crave him she raised her hand and massaged his manhood through his pants. He broke away at her forwardness and looked her in the eye.

"Can I have you?"  
Evangeline smiled at him "No."  
"Then what are we doing..?"  
"What comes naturally" she said squeezing him gently between his legs.

John smiled. He'd take what he could get. Besides if she gave herself to him it would only be a matter of time before she was fully his. Stepping back he allowed her to rise. Evangeline looked at him seductively then removed her red suit jacket. She looked over to the door and nodded. John taking her cue walked over to her office door and closed it locking it.

She came around her desk unsnapping the buttons on her cream blouse. Opening it she revealed her black lacy bra underneath as John leaned back against the closed door taking her in. He hadn't seen her body in almost a year and he wanted to savor every moment. Unzipping her skirt at the side she let it fall from her hips to her feet and kicked it aside. She stood in front of him in her bra and thong with gartered stockings and 3 inch heels. John peeled off his suit jacket dropping it on the floor and started working out of his shirt. "You are beautiful. I've missed you so much" he said softly

"I don't want to hear about you missing me John, I don't want to know about your needs. I'm allowing this because of my needs."

John nodded and kept his pursuit of her. She stood in front of him defiant determined to giver her body to him on her terms. He saw her resolve and was partly saddened by it. He wanted more than sex with her. She had to know that. But he hurt her so badly and so unjustly that the fact that they were in this moment was enough.

Standing in front her now he felt her hands on his belt buckle. Her hair hanging silky around her shoulder he ran his fingers through it and then pulled her into another kiss. Biting and pulling at each other with their tongues, they began to claw at each other. John unsnapping her bra, while she was forcing his pants off his hips and slipping her hand in his boxers massaging his dick. 

Smelling her springtime scent he grabbed her by her behind and carried her backwards with his pants still around his ankles to her desk. Evangeline pulled at his soft thick hair and forced her tongue deeper down his throat. Tasting him and stealing the breath that was escaping from his lungs.

Pushing her onto the desk he knocked her papers, books, stapler and remaining stuff off while she opened her long legs hooking them around his and pulling him to her. John tried to kick his feet free from his pants at his ankles but couldn't. Giving up he shuffled closer to her desperate to be inside of her. Evangeline moved to the edge and grabbed the part of his body she loved best anxious to have him again. Desperate for it. 

Moving her panties to the side to caught up in the moment to remove them she allowed him to enter her. They both gasped under their kisses at the contact they'd been denied for so long. John grabbed her leg and bent it at the knee forcing his way in deeper. Laying her back on her desk he ran his hands over her stomach up to her breast as she arched her back. Evangeline felt the pressure of him entering her again and relaxed her vaginal walls to hold onto the passion that was erupting between them. John now grabbing her breast and squeezing her nipple closed his eyes and threw his head back in satisfaction of having her. Both of them dancing now to their familiar rhythm held on to the ecstasy of the moment.

Pulling her further down the desk her slipped out of her turning her over. Spreading her legs with his knees he entered her vagina from behind and Evangeline moaned from the pleasure of it all. Her hair hung over her face she felt his hand on her shoulder and other on her hip as he drove himself deeper. Moaning loudly she bit down on her lip so her assistant wouldn't be alerted by her screams of passion. John felt his knees weaken at her wetness and his stomach tighten as he fought the urge to cum. She worked her hips making it hard for him to keep balance and he started to holler out from ecstasy.

Grabbing her hair gently he pulled her head backwards to signal in the way he normally did that he could bare it no longer. Evangeline vibrated her vagina in the way that she knew he liked that would force him to let go. Squeezing her eyes shut she held onto the desk as she allowed herself to cum with him.

John now bent over her back grunted in her ear with several forceful thrusts slipping his hands under her grabbing her left breast as his other hand went between her legs and massaged her clitoris ensuring that it was just as intense for her as it was for him.

Evangeline wheezed from the burst of pleasure escaping from her lower abdomen and went weak from it all under him. John finally opened his eyes to see his hair hanging in his face. He hadn't had it that good in so long. Backing away from her stunned he slipped out of her dripping with a mixture of the love. Evangeline rose and turned and looked at him. Running her hands through her hair she immediately felt exposed. John pulled his boxers up and pants looking lovingly at her.

Feeling his seed running down her leg she wished she'd had more control. This episode resolved nothing. She wasn't letting him back in. Picking up her clothes from the floor she went to the bathroom in her office to clean up. John saw the walls she put back up and sighed. What would it take to get through to her?

Walking over to the floor he picked up his shirt and smelled her perfume on it. Her sex and perfume was all over his body and it just made his need to have her intensify. Walking to the bathroom door he put his hand on it "Van…"  
"Yes" she said softly inside with the water from the sink running  
"Have dinner with me"  
"No"  
"Please….we need to talk about what just happened."  
"John, we don't. We're friends nothing more. It happens there's no need to over analyze it"  
"You know we are more than sex" he said sadly  
Evangeline opened the door dressed her hair smoothed down. "WE aren't anything John. Besides I have a date tonight."

John stepped out of her way as she exited the bathroom, his heart in his throat. He was so stunned by her comment that he couldn't speak. Finding his voice as it cracked out of him "Date?"

Evangeline was now picking up her papers off the floor. Looking up at him she smiled sweetly "That's right date. You know what you did with Natalie right after we broke up?"

The mention of Natalie turned his stomach. Since she got him out of the Christian mess her name was never mentioned from either of them. He avoided the subject like the plague. "Van, we can't go on like this. We can't continue to live in the past."

Evangeline dropped the papers in her hand and stood up. Glaring at him she trembled with pain and anger "Living in the past John? Isn't that your specialty? Now I'm supposed to do what you could never do?"

John shook his head "I Love…"  
"That's right you love me. You've told me over and over how much you loved me. Well last year this time I did the same fucking thing and it didn't prevent you from grinding my heart into dust!"

"So what is this revenge? You make love to me to tease me? To mock my feeling for you!" he shouted angrily

"First we didn't make love. We had sex. And I did it because I wanted too, just as you did. If you think my heart is attached to what's between my legs then you really are messing with the wrong woman. That behavior is reserved for pubescent girls like Natty." she hissed

"What's happen to you? Why are you so hard and distant? Why are you fighting the one thing that matters to us both? The most important thing that we have between us!"

Evangeline walked to him "I don't want words! Not anymore! Not after your actions. I learned a lot from what you put me through. I learned that you aren't to be trusted with my heart. You want it back John. Then fight for it. Shit or get off the pot, because I'm over your weak attempts to control my feelings for you."

John stared at her and saw her hatred for him. He also saw her love and need for him to prove once and for all that she was what he wanted. "I understand" he said

Evangeline folded her arms and looked down "I would never purposefully try to hurt you John. I wanted what happened earlier just as much as you did."

"Really? Well then who is this guy you are going out with?"  
Evangeline looked up "That's none of your business."  
John nodded "Okay Van, I'm going to head back to the station and give you your space. But I know what happened between us and so do you. That type of passion and love you can't deny." He said resisting the urge to touch her again "Can you call me after this date to let me know you're safe?"  
Evangeline rolled her eyes "No"

John watched her walk back to the mess and pick it up off the floor. He wanted to go and help her and thought better of it. He'd gotten as close as he could today.

"I'll call you" he said before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Evangeline looked up at the closed door and sighed. Why did she let it happen? She wasn't going back to him, not this way. She was beginning to think that what they had was dead, and it was time for her to move on. Hearing her phone ring she gathered the rest of her papers and went to her desk.

"Evangeline Williamson."  
"Hello Evangeline."  
Hearing his deep smoky voice she smiled in spite of herself "Lorenzo?"  
"Yes"  
Evangeline ran her hand through her hair and fixed her skirt as if he'd just entered the room. "Surprised to hear from you so soon"  
"Really since I have you on retainer I should be able to call you quite often don't you think?"  
Blushing she nodded as if he could see her "Ummm of course, I didn't…"  
"I know what you meant. I was thinking that maybe we would go to the Palace tonight for dinner"  
Evangeline smiled "That would be lovely." Hearing a knock at her office door she frowned. "Hold on a moment…." 

Evangeline lowered the phone and walked to the door. Opening it she saw it was a UPS man with a large and medium box. He stood before her in his brown uniform holding his brown tablet expectantly.   
"For me?" she asked confused.  
"Sign here please."  
Evangeline took the tablet and signed it. The guy brought them both into her office and laid them on the desk. Evangeline looked down at the brown wrappings with her name and address but no return address. Seeing the phone she went back to it. "I am so sorry Lorenzo I just got a package"

"Good it's arrived then"  
"What?"  
"Open it"  
Evangeline looked at the package suspiciously "You sent this?"  
"I did"  
Smiling she pulled the two boxes closer to her and ripped at the brown wrappings. Tearing into it she saw that the box was from Neiman Marcus "What in the world?" Pulling the lid off the box she moved the tissue paper to reveal and silk knee length gold gown that had small stones woven into the fabric giving it a copper shimmer under the light. Looking at the label of the dress she saw it was a Stella McCartney original.

"I can't accept this…" she said in awe  
"Of course you can, it's a sign on bonus from me to you."

Evangeline fingered the delicate fabric and felt her heart race. No man had every bought her an evening gown.

"Open the other box" he said mysteriously

Evangeline opened the box and saw some gold and copper Steven Tyler sandals that were her size. She looked at the dress and saw it was a size 6 her dress size. "Lorenzo how did you know my size?"

"Lucky guess."  
Evangeline laughed "Yeah right!'  
"So I will be arriving with my car to pick you up around eight."  
"Well…okay"  
"Relax, I promise to be a perfect gentleman"  
"Why are you doing this? It really isn't necessary"  
"Of course it is, you are a vibrant, beautiful, sensual, lovely woman and you should be showered with just as many lovely things. I look forward to tonight. See you at eight" he said hanging up.

Evangeline held the phone looking at the dress. Lowering the phone to the receiver she smiled to herself. "Exactly who are you Lorenzo Alcazar?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Double Jeopardy: A MINK COAT**

by tarskeewee08

Walking into his apartment he rubbed his jaw in frustration. Today had been many things, strange, wonderful, disappointing and painful.

He wanted his woman back and tonight she'd be going out with another man. John couldn't wrap his mind around who she'd be spending her time with but didn't find it hard to believe that she would start to date again. It was almost a year since the breakup and he understood her need to move on. He just couldn't allow it. 

Walking to his kitchen he opened the refrigerator and let the arctic blast inside wash over his face as he knelt reaching for a bear. Twisting the cap in his hand he drank the cold bitter liquid and let the warm feeling of contentment was through him.

Closing his eyes he saw her again. Underneath him submissive and totally committed to the love they expressed when she allowed him to make love to her. There was no way she didn't feel it. There's no way she could deny it.

Opening his eyes he looked around his cold empty place. Clothes on the floor and paper tossed about. Nothing in here of hers. He remembered a time where there would be a brush here and a bra there. He could see her walking out of his room in one of his t-shirts. The shirt stopping at the curve of her hips revealing her apple shaped behind underneath, her breast swelling out of the sides of the t-shirt as she sauntered in front of him holding a cross word puzzle and pen. He could see her sitting on the couch folding her legs underneath and tilting her head deep in thought causing her hair to cascade to the right. He could see him coming out of the bedroom pouting that she left bed to work on her puzzles. He wanted her in bed all day all the time. Swooping down and scooping her off the couch he could hear her giggles as he carried her back to bed. He watched the mirage of their past love fade away before his eyes.

He needed his woman back.

Turning and putting the cold bottle down on the counter he tried to regain control. He had two major problems in his life now. His desperate pursuit to reclaim his lady and get his life back, coupled with his desperate need to drive Lorenzo Alcazar from his town. He was here to mock him. To dredge up ancient history and breathe life into a war they raged with each other for almost two decades. Alcazar had to go and he had to find a way to do it without revealing how sordid his past was with him. 

But first he had to see about Evangeline, he would shower and head to her place to stop her from going out with another man. He couldn't let her start down this path when there were so many unresolved things between them.

He made the mistake of choosing Natalie to escape his love for her and it cost him his self respect and the trust and faith they shared. There was no room in their lives for a third party and he just wouldn't share her, with any man. Determined to have his way he turned up the last of the cold beer and swallowed it in two gulps. Walking into his room he was prepared to talk some sense into her.

Evangeline stood in front of her mirror looking at the sparkling gold/copper dress. It was sheer but lined with a light nude fabric preventing her entire body to be seen through it. She turned and saw how low it cut it was in the back and blushed. The dress clung to her body like glove and as she moved the top layer of the fabric swirled around her knees. She shouldn't wear it. It was way too sexy and revealing. Besides it was 30 degrees outside and she didn't have a coat large enough to protect her in this dress.

Hearing her doorbell she looked up and frowned. It wasn't quite eight yet. He was early. Walking out of the room opening the door she saw Lorenzo leaning against her door way in a black suit with a crisp white shirt that was open at the top, no tie.

His blue eyes sparkled the way John's did when he wanted her and she blushed again. He hand a large box behind his back. Evangeline smiled "You're early…" she said stepping aside so he could come in.

Lorenzo walked in turning his head as he did checking her out from all angles.

"Wow…..I imagined what the dress would look like against your skin but I had no idea you'd be this stunning"

Evangeline stood in front of him and felt exposed. The dress clung so invitingly that not much was left to the imagination when it came to her curves. "I don't think I can wear this Lorenzo."

"Why not?" he asked raising an eyebrow smiling slightly

Evangeline looked down at herself. "Well it's kind of not my style. I'm more of a understated type of woman, this is a bit more revealing. Besides its cool this evening I don't have a coat that would protect me against the weather outside."

Lorenzo smiled and stared at her saying nothing. 

Evangeline looked into his eyes and almost approached him, that's how much his stare pulled at her. Breaking her gaze to remain in control she looked at the box. Pointing she smiled "What's that?"

Lorenzo pulled the box from behind him and smiled "This is your coat to protect you from the weather outside. They forgot to deliver it earlier, which is why I'm early."

Evangeline eyes grew wide "No….you can't."

"Evangeline, stop with the 'cant's' you're my escort this evening and these things are flattering only if worn by the proper woman. I would love it if you indulged me tonight, just this. If you feel they're too extravagant for gifts then return them tomorrow." he said staring intensely at her.

She didn't know how to respond so she stepped to him and took the package. Walking to the table fully aware that he had a view of her backside and the way the fabric clung to her hips she felt flushed. The man was always staring at her and it made her nervous with excitement.

He was unlike any man she'd ever known. Pulling at the wrapper on the package she felt like a nine year old on Christmas morning opening the largest present under the tree.

The box was made of black satin and her hands shook intimidated by what lay inside. Pulling it free she moved through the tissue paper to reveal a soft brown mink coat. Evangeline put her hand in the fur and felt it escape between her fingers. It was magnificent.

She looked at it afraid to pull it out of the box. Feeling Lorenzo walking behind her he reached around her and she felt his chest brush against her back as pulled the mink free. Taking a step back he put it around her shoulders. Evangeline felt the warmth of the sable lining against her bare skin and pulled the coat around her tighter.

Lorenzo turned her to him and looked into her face.

Pulling her hair free out of the mink collar and fanning it around her shoulders he smiled seductively at her "You make this coat look good."

"Lorenzo……"

Placing his finger to her lips he shook his head "Remember the rules for this evening."

Evangeline shook her head "What am I doing? This isn't me. This is too much…."

Lorenzo watched her look at him suspiciously. "I don't know you, you don't know me" she said distrustfully.

"That's true, but let me tell you why you should get to know me." He said folding his arms and looking her up and down

"You've spent the last year investing in others. Sacrificing your needs to be available for another man's whims. Tonight a man stands before you and all he wants is to give you what a woman like you deservers and you question it. Take tonight Evangeline to be 'first' for a change and I promise you won't regret it"

"Well for someone that just met me you sure did do your homework." she said smiling.

Lorenzo nodded and pointed to the door. "Shall we?"

Evangeline smiled "Let me get the Steven Tyler shoes your bought me first" she said smiling.

Lorenzo watched her walk into her room with the fur on her shoulders. He shook his head. "John man how did you let her slip through your fingers, you won't have her again man, not if I have any say about it."

Evangeline reappeared. "Okay, let's go…"

Lorenzo nodded confidently "Let's"

John pulled outside of Evangeline's and saw a black stretch Lincoln Town car limo out front. Turning off his car off he watched as the door to her condo open and she stepped out into the night air wearing an expensive mink coast her hair blowing away from her face by the rush of the wind breezing pass her. Her diamonds sparkling in her ears, she was smiling as the limo driver opened the door for her.

Lorenzo at her side climbed in after her and John fought the urge to draw his gun and take her from him by force. His anger making his ears hot he tightened the grip on the steering wheel as the driver walked back around the car his suit jacket flapping behind him. John started his car and pulled from the curb as the limo peeled off and kept up with them.

She was with him.  
And what was she wearing?  
Why would she let him dress her like one of his women?  
He was notorious for romancing women from presidents and kings. John scowled at what was Lorenzo's latest obsession, his Vangie.

Well he won't take away his Evangeline. Driving behind him the blood rushing to his head he fought back the tears that welled at her doing this to them. How could she be near a man like that, after what happened between them today?

He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Why would she do this? Turning onto the expressway he cut off a car angrily to keep up with the limo. Where were they going? He squeezed the steering wheel and thought about Lorenzo and the type of evil he and his ruthless father were capable of. He vowed to make him pay for what they did. He vowed to make it up to his father!

"You son of a bitch!" he hissed as he swerved around another car keeping up with the limo now driving over 80 mph.

"You came her for this. Not to bring your poison of a crime life to Llanview. You came here for her. Just as your father did years ago! You won't get her, I'll stop you! I'll kill you first!"

Evangeline sat in the limo next to Lorenzo and looked out into the night through the smoky glass. Lorenzo stared at her sparkling and beautiful next to him and slid his hand to hers. Evangeline felt him close his hand around hers and looked at him surprised. She didn't pull it away.

"Do you have a nickname?" he asked huskily  
Evangeline blinked at the question. "A what?"  
"Nickname, something that people call you other than Evangeline?"  
"Well yes but I'd rather…."  
"Share it with me. I'm curious about you Evangeline."

Evangeline looked down at his hand over hers and saw the onyx ring. Looking back into his now dark blue eyes she smiled "I'll tell you my nickname if you share with me what that ring represents."

Lorenzo looked at his hand and then her "Deal"  
"Okay, the people of Llanview call me Van or Vangie…"  
"What does your mother call you?"  
Evangeline blushed and looked away "Cookie"  
Lorenzo smiled. "Cookie? I like that, you look tasty like a cookie."  
Evangeline frowned "Oh brother that was lame!" she said now laughing.  
Lorenzo laughed "Sorry I couldn't help it. Can I taste you to see if it's true?"  
Evangeline pulled her hand back "No!" she said laughing.  
Lorenzo faked a wounded look "Maybe after dinner" he said winking

Evangeline rolled her eyes "You wish"  
"I do…" he said seductively

Evangeline looked back at his hand "What does **E/A** mean?"

Lorenzo pulled the ring from his hand and handed it to her "It was my father. He had it made to remember a happier tome. The initials are important but I'll have to reveal that another time."

Evangeline fingered the raised gold lettering. "That's not our deal I told you my nickname..."

"And you refused to let me taste to see if it is well deserved."

Evangeline handed him back the ring. "Good things come to those that wait" she said winking at him.

Lorenzo nodded "I'm a patient man."

The driver pulled up to the valet in front of the Palace. Evangeline closed her coat protectively when the valet opened the door. Stepping out with the help of the valet she felt the chill in the night grip her ankles but the warmth of the mink shook off the shudder. Smiling as Lorenzo slid his arm around her waist she allowed him to lead her in. She was so excited about their evening. She hadn't thought about John once. For her that was a small miracle.

John stopped the car across the street and watched the woman of his dreams exit with the man from his nightmares. His mind now racing with a million thoughts he lost focus. All he could see was the slip of his enemies hand around his woman's waist as he entered the door with her. The mere thought of him touching her was nauseating. Pulling from the curb he drove his car up to the valet. He would put an end to this night. He had too. Tossing his keys to the valet he leaped up the stairs two at a time. Walking into the Palace he was all set to head to the dining room when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Turning he saw Antonio.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to meet Jessica, what are you doing here?"  
John looked toward the dining room "Did you see Evangeline…"  
"Yes I did and that's why I had to stop you….calm down bro. You don't want to do this"  
John looked at him angrily "Do what?" he snapped  
"Ruin her evening…"  
"Evening? She isn't having an evening with that scum! He's manipulated this dinner with her. He's just a client. It's probably a business dinner."

Antonio shook his head "Did you see her dress?"

John looked at him confused. He walked away and stood at the entrance of the Palace seeing Lorenzo pulling out a chair for Evangeline. He looked at the revealing dress she had on and the way Lorenzo touched her shoulder and clenched his fists. Antonio came up to his side. "Bro that's a date….."


	5. Chapter 5

**Double Jeopardy: YOUR MOVE**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline swirled the sour martini around her tongue before swallowing nervously. The string quartet played less than 20 feet from them and she let her eyes wander around the room. Everyone was dressed beautifully as always but she caught several glances at their table. Alcazar was a big mystery to this town and her appearing tonight on his arms would have the people of Llanview wagging their tongues for weeks.

Looking back at him curiously she smiled "I didn't take you for the public appearance type."

"I wanted to see you in your element. I figured here would be as good a place as any."

Evangeline looked up to see Dorian and David approaching. She rolled her eyes. "Looks like we have company." 

Alcazar looked up at Dorian and remained silent.

"Mr. Alcazar I'm Dorian Vickers, welcome to Llanview" she said extending her hand. Alcazar stood and shook her hand then David's "Nice to meet you both"

David looked at Evangeline "Wow, I see dumping that flat foot has brought out the tigress in you!" he said eyeing her dress.

Evangeline blushed and Alcazar frowned he didn't like the crass remark and stared heatedly at David. David noticing his stare rolled his eyes "Lighten up buddy me and Vangie go back."

Alcazar sat back down "If you two don't mind we are enjoying a private evening."

Dorian hit David on the arm "Of course, I hope to see you again" she said smiling and pulling him away embarrassed.

Evangeline saw the way he glared at them and frowned "Don't worry David's harmless and kind of funny."

"I don't think so"

Looking into his eyes she shifted under his gaze. She was unsure of herself under his intense stare. "Why do you stare at me like that?"  
"Because I like what I see"  
"Obviously….you put the whole outfit together."  
"It's not the clothes it's the woman. I like the woman before me."  
"You don't know me."  
"I know enough"  
"Are you always this forward?"  
"Are you always this evasive?"  
Evangeline smiled "Evasive, I wouldn't call me evasive." She chuckled.

"You have a hard time accepting compliments, which I find interesting since you're the most striking woman in here tonight."

"Thank you" Evangeline said enjoying his attention she looked up again and this time locked eyes with John. He was at the bar with Antonio glaring at her. Lorenzo noticed her face and followed her stare to the bar. "Didn't take long for him to appear did it?"  
"I don't know why he's here".  
"I do"  
Evangeline frowned and looked at him "Why?"  
"He's obsessed with controlling you. You did tell him you had plans tonight didn't you?"  
"Well yeah, I mentioned..."  
"Exactly, so he follows you here to intimidate you, make you uncomfortable. Put your focus back on him. It's his attempt to control you."

Evangeline looked at Lorenzo "You don't know him, he's not like that."  
Lorenzo shook his head "He's a man Evangeline, a man that let the best thing he had going slip away. If he was more of a man he'd walk over here and fight for you. Instead he sulks and hopes that you'll feel guilty for moving on."

Evangeline sipped her martini "Can we go?"  
Lorenzo nodded "Anything you want…"  
Evangeline smiled "Excuse me while go to the ladies room."  
Lorenzo rose with her "I will get our coats and meet you in the lobby."

Evangeline smiled and walked from the table taking the long way to the bathroom avoiding John.

John watched Lorenzo approaching with a sly smile on his face. He wanted to break it. He knew Antonio was near so he wouldn't dare take it as far as he liked. Stepping in front of his nemesis he scowled "Exactly what do you think you're doing?"

"What you wished you were doing, spending time with a beautiful woman."  
"My woman!" John spat  
"Johnny, come on now. The lady has moved on…shouldn't you?"  
"I'm warning you, back off this is between me and you"  
"Yes it is. And I look forward to that conversation. But Evangeline and my interest in her have nothing to do with you."  
"Bullshit"  
"Hey, believe what you want, but I suggest you get used to it, I won't tolerate these tantrums in public. The lady is leaving with me and there isn't a damn thing you can do about that."

Antonio walked up grabbing John's arm as he seemed ready to lunge and attack. Alcazar smiled darkly fixing his bright blue eyes on John's before pushing pass him and walking over to the coat check. John clenched his fist again as his jaw muscles tighten.

"Chill, man people are watching." Antonio whispered in his ear.  
John looked back and saw that the dining area had gotten quiet and everyone was focused on the scene between the two of them. He didn't want to make a scene, but his need to get her away from him had control of him now. Snatching his arm away he stumped over to Alacazar.

Evangeline appeared around the corner to see John approach Lorenzo and stopped stunned.

Getting in Alcazar's face John trembled with rage "You want a piece of me that's fine. I'm more than ready for you brother. But Evangeline is off limits. You don't talk to her, you don't see her. As a matter of fact drop her as your attorney and be a man and face me one on one!"

Alcazar could see Evangeline from the corner of his eye watching hurt. He looked into John's face and smiled "Let me tell you something, don't you ever approach me in public with demands. I don't scare easily John you should know that. As for Evangeline, I don't want to own or control her. I just want to know her" he said smirking.

"Stay the hell away from her!" John hissed

"John!"

Both men looked up as Evangeline walked over her face red with embarrassment. "How dare you!" she said glaring at him tears in her eyes. "Why did you come here? To embarrass me? To control me!"

John looked at her standing in a dress another man purchased for her and it broke his heart. "No baby, come with me let's talk"

"No!" she shouted stepping away. "You don't own me, you can't tell me what to do! Just back off!"

"This man is dangerous Van!"  
"Stop it! Just stop it! It's over between us!" she shouted clenching her fist in anger.

Alcazar watched the two of them and took his que walking over with her mink and throwing it over her shoulders. She smiled slightly at him relieved that he was taking her away. Looking back at John she saw the pain in his face and regretted that she hurt him, but angry that he tried to control her. Alcazar took her hand and led her out with John glaring after them.

Antonio walked over to his side "I thought you said she met him today?"  
John watched her leave and scowled "She did"  
"Man, maybe you should let her go. She's obviously doing this to send you a message."  
"We slept together"  
"What?" Antonio responded shocked  
"Today, we were so close. I know she's still in love with me. Alcazar is doing this to punish me. He's using her and I won't allow it."  
Antonio shook his head "I don't think he's using her he seemed to be…."

"You don't know him! You don't know what that bastard is capable of!" he hissed  
Antonio frowned "Okay maybe you should tell me….what is it with you two? These failed attempts to pen drugs and sweatshops on him. Everything a dead end, it's like you're desperate."

John walked back to the bar broken. Seeing her with him wounded him. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that he could loose her. Ignoring the stares as he approached the bar he sat down roughly on the bar stool snatching his suit jacket from under him.

"Give me a shot of whiskey" he said hoarsely.

Antonio looked up to see Jessica walk in. "Will you be okay man?"

John looked up and saw Jessica and smiled "Go see about your lady" he said taking the drink and swallowing. Antonio walked away looking at his friend drinking his hair hanging in his face. This situation with Evangeline was killing him, but there was something else about Alcazar that had John rattled, he could see it.

John thought about Alcazar and tightened his grip on his glass. The wars of their fathers now relived through them. But this time it would be different. He wouldn't loose it all. He'd fight to the death to prove him to be the scumbag his father was. He'd protect her. Tossing his glass back on the bar he grabbed some bills out of his wallet and threw them on the counter. Alcazar wanted a fight. He'd get one.

Evangeline rode in silence with her hands in her lap. She didn't look at Lorenzo embarrassed at her reaction to seeing John and ruining their evening.

"Evangeline…"  
"Yes"  
"Care to finish dinner at my place?"  
Looking at him she smiled relieved. "I'd love too"

Rolling down the divider in the limo she listened as he gave instructions to take them to his place. She heard him retrieve his phone and call his assistant Bradford to arrange dinner. Pushing her head back against the soft plush leather of the seat she felt a sense of gratitude that they weren't returning to her place. She knew what the look on John's face meant. He would be at her place tonight. They'd fight, she would try to throw him out. He'd refuse to leave and they would end up making love. She didn't want it anymore. She was tired of being vulnerable to him. He hadn't given her any reason to trust in what they had.

Lorenzo looked at her with her eyes closed. The opening to her mink revealed her profile in the dress she wore. It flattered the curves of her body and he let his eyes fall upon her thigh that was exposed due to her crossed legs. Was she thinking of him? He had intended to destroy McBain, strip him of everything he held dear. But he had no idea he would be drawn to her. He had no idea he'd want her so much. She was exquisite to him. Her skin and fragrance…even her musical laugh all affected him. The fact that she was a one man woman and extremely loyal were qualities he admired.

She wasted herself on that cop that lived in the past. Lorenzo knew that their hatred between each other was real but he wasn't trapped like McBain from it. To him settling this war between them initiated by their fathers is just old business he needs to tend too. Now he's discovered that there was something of more value to gain. He had plans for her. He was going to use her profession and connection to the cop to destroy him. That's changed. Now he wanted her and to have her she would have to be removed from his world. He didn't want her mind, he wanted her soul.

Evangeline opened her eyes and saw him staring at her.   
"Sorry, I drifted off"  
"Don't apologize…are you hungry?"  
"Famished"  
"Bradford should have something prepared for us"  
"That's quick…"  
"He's resourceful"

Evangeline looked out the window as the car drove up the dark country side pass Buchanan Estates "Why did you choose to come to Llanview?"

"To finish some unresolved business."

"Sounds mysterious"

He smiled saying nothing.

"Will you stay?" she asked not trying to indicate how much she hoped he will.

"If there's something worth staying for."

Evangeline looked back at him "What are you saying?"

"Sense meeting you I may have found a reason to stay around."

"Well I will work hard to make sure you aren't harassed by John or the LPD. I don't know what has come over him, but I see your concerns of him going to far are well founded."

"Evangeline, I can't keep you as my attorney"

Evangeline blinked at him shocked. Sitting up in the back of the car she stared into his sea blue eyes confused "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No, no..." he said touching her hand "It's not that. I want to know you. Really know you. I won't have my business affairs interfere with that."

"I don't know what to say Lorenzo, I think we could make a good team."  
"I know we can, but not that kind of team. I have lawyers positioned on each continent. I can handle my affairs trust me. You on the other hand deserve my full attention."

"Okay, I mean I guess" she said, confused by the sudden change in the dynamics of their relationship. She was initially hiding her interest in him behind her professional dealings with him. Now he was making it clear he wanted more and she wasn't sure she could give that. 

"Are you still in love with him?"  
"Where did that question come from?"  
"I want to know"  
Evangeline looked away "I don't know"  
"Fine….I'd be interested in that answer once you do"

Evangeline smiled "Me too…"

John pulled up to her place and parked across the car street. He sat in his mustang and looked at her building. He knew what would happen when she opened the door and he was ready for it. He had to be next to her. He had to feel her.

He would do whatever necessary to make her understand that her place was with him. Opening the car door he ignored the winter wind that blew in and stepped out. His hair blowing around his face he slipped his keys into his pocket and headed toward her building. He'd make her listen.

Evangeline waited for the limo driver to open the car door and stepped out. Allowing Lorenzo to take her hand he led her to the front of the mansion. As they approached the door Bradford opened it wearing a dark gray suit. Evangeline was surprised at his appearance this late. 

As soon as she stepped over the threshold Lorenzo helped her out of her coat and then handed it to Bradford along with his. Evangeline walked into the place and looked around again at how beautiful it was.

"Your place is so lovely"  
"Not as lovely as you"  
Evangeline kept walking ignoring the comment. His flirting was weakening her and she barely knew him.

Lorenzo watched her walk around and admired the curve of her exposed back. The opening in the back of the dress stopped at the curve of her behind and the fabric draped over her round mounds loosely, flattering the curve of her hips. The fabric moved lightly against her thighs as she walked and he could admire her beauty all night. Walking behind her he pointed out different artwork on the wall and what it represented. She asked about his portrait in the study and he said a friend painted it from memory and mailed it to him over a year ago. Evangeline was impressed by the exact likeness of the portrait. 

"Sir, dinner is served"  
Lorenzo looked at her and extended his hand "You ready"  
Evangeline smiled and gave him her hand. "Yes"

John pounded on her door for the 8th time. She had to be in. She must be angry and ignoring him. Remembering that she kept a key at the top of the door frame, he reached up and felt for it. Smiling when his fingers gripped it he put it in the lock. They needed to talk and the whisky he drank made him even bolder. Opening her door he stepped into her dark place. 

"Evangeline…"

Hearing nothing he closed the door. Looking around he could tell she wasn't home. Looking at the table he saw an open black box and went to it. Grabbing the tissue paper he realized his suspicions were right and Lorenzo had dressed her.

He felt angry at her not being home. Betrayed at her being with him. Hurt that she would wear anything for this man she barely knew. And heartbroken at the prospect that she could be in his arms now.

Walking over to the couch he plopped down and did what he hadn't done since the breakup in his office almost a year ago. He cried.

Evangeline ate her dinner and talked mostly of her childhood and family. Why she chose law and the type of cases she'd won and the two she lost. Lorenzo watched her and listened intently rarely interrupting. His silence was comforting, she was talking because of her nervousness but the more time she spent around him the more comfort she felt.

When done she watched as Bradford came to the table with her drink of choice. She was pleasantly surprised.

"You will have to tell me someday how you know so much about my tastes."  
Lorenzo winked "Let's take our drinks in the study."  
Rising from his chair he walked over to hers and pulled it out helping her from it. She was reminded of how his touch affected her.

Following him into the study she held onto her drink. The fireplace glowing as usual she looked at him and went to the sofa. Lorenzo took the one across from her and she was kind of disappointed that he didn't try to join her. He saw her flash of disappointment and smiled. He would follow her lead. 

Sipping her martini she watched the flames dance around the fireplace. She flashed back to the fire last summer with her tied to the stake. Tasting the black smoke as it filled her lungs and seeing John's face as he turned to save 'her'. Her breath quickened and she shut her eyes to ward off the panic attack. It was these flashes of the kidnapping that kept her holding on to her pain of his betrayal afterwards. It prevented her from letting him back in.

Lorenzo saw her face darken and looked at the fire that had her hypnotized. "You went through a lot this summer didn't you?"

Evangeline nodded not looking at him.  
"I'm sorry you had to suffer through that. If you were my lady you would never have to endure the horror of being second choice."

Evangeline flinched at what his bluntness "I don't think that's appropriate. I wasn't second choice."  
"You sure about that? I read in the papers of his obsession with another woman and that's why the killer forced him into choosing"  
"There was a lot more to the story"  
"No Evangeline there isn't the man had to make a choice and he did. Not only then but afterwards as well. He has hurt and failed you on all fronts"  
"Stop!" she snapped  
"I'm sorry…but face it, I'm right"  
"I don't need to relive it Lorenzo, I was there remember!"  
"I know you were, but its time to move forward. I don't think you are."  
"I'm trying…" she said her voice cracking and bottom lip quivering.

Rising from his sofa and lowering his glass to the coffee table, he walked over to her and sat down. Evangeline felt him get close and moved into his chest. Lorenzo reached up and stroked her hair. "Moving on is about you letting go. It's not easy but you're tough and you deserve to be free of this."

Evangeline nodded and sat up looking into his face "I don't want to talk about John."

Before he could respond she moved her face to his. Now looking into his eyes with his breath escaping onto her face she gave into what she wanted to do when she first saw his portrait, she kissed him. Feeling the warmth of his soft lips she closed her eyes. He slipped his tongue onto her bottom lip and then slid it inside. She felt heat rush through her veins once his tongue entered her mouth making her bolder. She reached and pulled his face to hers. 

Running her fingers through his hair, she moaned to feel his strong arm pull her closer to him and his other hand on her bare back. Now in his lap sideways she put her right hand against his face feeling the stubble of his fresh shave then slid it around his neck keeping him locked in her embrace. Feeling his hand slide to the fabric of her dress and slowly move it to touch her bare thigh she raised her leg to allow his hand to slide further underneath her dress. His touch was so gentle it soothed the pain and dread she carried with her daily. Massaging her thigh softly she moaned again as he now devoured her. Evangeline let her eyes roll into her head and felt the burning need to know him between her thighs. The suddenly she felt him release her. Opening her eyes disappointed she frowned.

"You aren't ready." He said huskily staring her in the eye

Evangeline looked at him disappointed "What?" she chocked out her voice hoarse from the passion still boiling in her veins. A kiss like that so strong and consuming had barely able to remember who and where she was.

"You aren't ready, and until you are we won't do this."  
"I am ready…I..." she said quickly unwilling to let go.

Looking into his eyes she saw his heated stare and stopped mid sentence.

"Let me be clear with you. I want you. If you give yourself to me it has to be because you share that desire. He's on your mind right now and I won't compete with that."

"You can't expect me to just forget him like that" she said pulling away from him and moving from his lap. She was angry because he was right. She just wanted to use him to forget John, what was wrong with that.

"I don't but I expect you to give me a fair shot. Right now that's not what you're doing."  
"I shouldn't be here..." she said fixing her dress.  
"Do you want to leave?"

Evangeline looked away. She did and she didn't.

Lorenzo studied her and understood she was torn. He understood it would take work for her to let go of the hold John had over her. "It's not a problem…we can go as slow as you like."

She looked back at him and smiled

"That's better...Your smile is beautiful."

Evangeline looked around the study. Rising she walked across the study to a chess set. The marble carvings for pieces were beautiful. She picked them up and rolled the smooth piece between her fingers. Lorenzo rose and waked up behind her she could feel the warmth of his chest against her back, though he didn't touch her.

"Do you play?"

Evangeline lowered the piece. "My father taught me"  
Lorenzo extended his hand to the chair and she turned and looked at him "Now?"

"Why not?"

Evangeline smiled and went to the chair.  
Lorenzo went to the opposite and sat down and smiled seductively at her. "Your move…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Double Jeopardy: MY BROTHERS KEEPER**

by tarskeewee08

Hearing the lock turn on the door to Evangeline's he sat up on the couch. The door opened and he watched her come in, oblivious to the fact that she wasn't alone. She closed the door locking it and turned to see him the dark gasping.

"What are you doing here?" she asked stunned

John looked her up in down in those clothes. That expensive dead animal thrown over her shoulders made him seethe with anger. Looking at his watch he saw it was 3 in the morning "You went home with him?" he asked glaring at her.

Evangeline took off the mink and walked to the table dropping her keys and purse down. She threw the mink on the chair and went to him. His being here was no surprise to her, she'd expected it. "You need to leave…" she said pointing back at the door.

John stood up his heart pounding his chest. He stepped to her and wanted to lash out. He wanted to shake some sense into her. She was killing him. Instead he touched her face softly. "Did you let him touch you?" he asked weakly.

Evangeline stepped back trying to keep control. He couldn't do this to her, not after everything he's put her through "Leave John, let's not do this tonight."

"Stay away from him Evangeline!" he snapped  
"No!" she snapped back  
"He's dangerous dammit and he's using you to get at me!"  
Evangeline folded her arms and glared at him "What the hell does that mean John? Do you have some kind of history with him? He says you're obsessed and I'm beginning to think so too."

John clenched his jaw fighting the urge to explode "I am not obsessed. I told you that I knew of him from the FBI and I…"

"Well you aren't with the FBI anymore John and he has rights. Stop letting your jealousy cloud your judgment. The man has done nothing to you." she said dismissively turning to leave.

John snatched her arm and pulled her to him. She could smell the stale whiskey still on his breath as he spoke to her through clenched teeth "Don't you dare tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about when it comes to Alcazar! Don't you dare!"

Evangeline looked into his eyes and they were burning blue flames, they resembled Alcazar's which was strange. "I'm sorry, now let me go…you're hurting me" she said struggling in his arms. He now held her with both hands.

John put his forehead to hers "Please baby, please…"  
Evangeline turned her face trying to ward off what she knew he wanted. Feeling him now rain kisses on the side of her face down to her neck she squirmed. "John you're drunk, let me go." she said weakly

"No baby, please don't push me away." He said rubbing his hand on her bare back exposed from the dress and using his other hand to squeeze her behind.

Evangeline thought of Alcazar and his touch becoming torn from the desire for another man still coursing through her veins. John pushed her closer into him and she felt his erection pushing through her dress.

"John" she said in his ear her eyes closed. "Not tonight please, I just can't."

Oblivious to her protests he raised his hand pushing the dress straps off her shoulder trying to undress her. Evangeline raised her arms protectively to her breast preventing the dress from falling and escaping his grasp. "Sleep on the couch if you have too but I can't do this" she said softly backing up.

"I can't sleep on the couch I need to be next to you" he said walking to her.

Evangeline sighed. She knew this would happen. Lorenzo had offered his guest room but she'd refused because she wanted his bed instead. Now she was caught for her love for this man and desire for another. She'd never been split before. She couldn't resist John now and if Lorenzo had taken her tonight she wouldn't have resisted him either. God help her. "John please, just leave okay.."

John shook his head and kept blazing a hole through her with his sapphire blue eyes sparkling with desire, and desperation to make her his. Feeling her back come up against the wall she looked away biting her lip. Her stomach tightened and she didn't know how to escape. Coming to her John pulled her arms free causing the dress to slip and expose her breast. He touched one with his hand softly massaging it. Looking back in her face he smiled "You belong to me" he said determined.

That statement was enough, just enough to stir the anger in her at his persistent need to control her. Pushing his hand away she pulled up her dress "You don't own me! I belong to know one!" she hissed then pushed past him to her room.

"EVANGELINE!" John screamed after her.

Evangeline made it to her bedroom before he could reach her closing and locking her door. Throwing her back up against the wall she still held up the front of her dress covering her breast. Breathing hard she heard John rushing to the outside of her door pounding on it. "Open this door! Face me dammit! I don't want to control you! Those are his words not yours! You know me! I love you! Open this damn door!"

Evangeline shook her head. She wouldn't open it. Not tonight. The door was the only thing that prevented her from giving herself to him. Her body shook from the pounding on the door and she closed her eyes waiting for John's anger and pain to subside. Slowly it did and she heard him knocking over something in her place. Sounded like the chair where she put the mink. She shook her head. When did they get here? Sleeping with him today had pushed him over the edge. She knew he wanted her and should have kept him at arms length, he was coming apart and she was partly to blame.

But Lorenzo had awakened something in her and she had to find out what it was. She had to know. Lifting from the door she listened as John slammed out of the apartment. He still had little control over his feelings. Now he was focused on Alcazar as a threat. But why? Evangeline let her dress fall from around her and stepped out of it still in her heels heading to the bathroom. She would take a shower and go to bed, forgetting the emotional rollercoaster ride she was on with both men.

Morning 

Walking into her office with her mail and briefcase in hand Mary her assistant was hot on her heels

"Your 9 am cancelled and court has been rescheduled for 12." Mary said going to the windows and opening the blinds. Evangeline dropped the briefcase on the desk and scanned her mail. She barely heard anything Mary said. Fingering the last envelope with her name in calligraphy she frowned. The envelope was made of some peach crape kind of paper and her name was emblazoned on it in red ink: _EVANGELINE_. 

Mary turned and looked at her boss standing in the office dazed holding the envelope. "Is everything okay Ms. Williamson?"

Evangeline looked up "Oh…yes Mary, excuse me for a moment."

Mary nodded and walked out closing the door behind her. Evangeline turned the envelope over and saw that it was sealed with a wax stamp _L/A_. She pulled at the round wax bubble and popped the hold that glued the envelope closed. Opening it she slid the delicate paper out and read it.

_  
Evangeline, _

I'd like to finish what we started.  
Will you join me on my yacht tonight at the Lantana Bay around 8pm?  
We set sail at 9. Your move.

A

Evangeline touched the paper and could remember the chess game they played. She'd gotten sleepy before it ended but the battle of wits with him was invigorating. What was he going to do, move the entire table to his boat? She smiled. She'd definitely be there, nothing would keep her away.

The Station

John swallowed the hot coffee feeling the liquid scorch his tongue as it his mouth. His head pounded and body ached from sleeping in his car outside of her place. He left but couldn't drive away. The liquor and his growing depression taking hold of him he blacked out in the car. Turning to head to his office he heard his name and stopped to see Nora approaching.

"My god John, were u in a accident? Have you even been home?" she said frowning at the blue shirt and suit he wore his face unshaven and hair disheveled. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey Nora" he said trying to smooth his hair over.  
"What is going on with you?"  
John looked down at himself and realized he looked a wreck. Looking back at her he sighed "Have you seen her?" he asked weakly

Nora frowned "Who?"  
"Evangeline! Who else!"  
Grabbing his arm she pushed him in his office "Are you still on that crusade John?" she said closing the door.

"I love her" he said walking to his desk and plopping down  
Nora stared at him. "Well saying it isn't enough don't you realize that?"  
"He's done this! He's trying to take her from me!"  
"Who? Who are you talking about?"  
"Alcazar! That's who!"  
"Acla..what? Who is that?"  
"Lorenzo Alcazar. The one me and Antonio have been trying to connect to the drugs and illegal arms war we got on the streets."

"Evangeline is dating a drug and arms dealer?" she said disbelievingly "John that's not true. I saw her three days ago and she was very much still in love with you. She never mentioned this Alcazar person"

John glared at Nora. "Well you didn't see her last night. Wearing the skunk he brought her and falling all over him!" he snapped

Nora walked to John's desk "You aren't making any sense. None. But I will tell you this. If she's seeing someone, you won't get her back like this. Don't bully her John into loving you. Clean yourself up and fight back. Sweep her off her feet. You have the history and love already there. She needs to see you fighting for her."

John sat back in his chair. His head hurt. His heart hurt. Nora was right. Alcazar was playing on his weaknesses. He needed to clean himself up and face this head on. Standing back up he smiled at Nora.

"I'm going home to change and then me and Alcazar will have a little chat. 

Nora looked at him still confused. "I will talk to Van, I want to know more about this Alcazar person."

John sighed "Nora try to get through to her. I can't tell you everything but trust me the man is using her. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her." He said walking out.

Nora looked at the door John existed "Alcazar? Interesting…"

Afternoon 

Nora sat in her office highlighting her case file with a yellow pen when her door opened. Looking up she saw her best friend grinning at her. "Well what has you all smiles this morning?"

Evangeline slung her hair around her shoulders and walked in beaming wearing a lavender pant suit. She saw her friend smiling back at her in a bone colored suit with a peach top underneath making her red hair more radiant around her face. Colors and her surroundings seemed so much brighter today as she anticipated what would happen tonight.

"Can't a girl just be having a good day" she said going to the chair in front of Nora's desk and sitting down.

Nora narrowed her eyes on her "Could your good day have anything to do with Lorenzo Alcazar?"

Evangeline's smile faded. "So you heard."  
"John's a wreck"  
"I know"  
"Who is this man to you Van?"  
"A friend" she said smiling again  
"What kind of a friend"  
"That's yet to be determined Nora"  
"Evangeline, you're in love with John, you told me so only 3 days ago"

Evangeline rolled her eyes "Aren't I allowed to have fun. Meet new people. Break free from the demands of John's love."

"Not if you are trying to start something before you finish something else"

"Wait a minute Nora! First off John and I are over. That ship sailed a while ago. Do I love him? Yes. Do I still crave him? With every breath I take. Will I take him back the way he is, angry, sullen, controlling, and irrational? No! As for Alcazar, he makes me laugh. He listens to me and expects nothing in return. I like him and I want to know him. That's all!"

"Why is John so destroyed today? What happened between you two in the last 24 hours?" Nora asked suspiciously.

"We slept together" Evangeline mumbled

"Please tell me you're joking"

Evangeline blushed "It was good Nora, but it was too much for him. He attached too much to it."

Nora frowned "What do you mean HE attached too much. For months you wouldn't let the man hold your hand and now you sleep with him?"

"You know how it can be between us." she said defensively

"Evangeline, this isn't like you. What brought this on?"

"Does it matter? It changes nothing. Tonight I will be with Lorenzo. Can we just drop this!" she snapped.

Nora studied her friend. "I hope you know what you're doing. Playing two men against each other is dangerous. Be careful…."

Alcazar's Mansion

John stood outside of the monument to Alcazar's deprivation and sneered. The door opening a tall stone faced gentleman appeared in a dark navy suit. His gray eyes glaring at John "Yes" he snapped.

"I need to see Alcazar" John said amused at the glare this man gave him.  
"And you are?"  
"A family friend" he said smirking.

Bradford smiled "Come in" he said dryly.

John walked in and rolled his eyes at the décor. Looking up he saw Lorenzo descending the winding stairwell. "It's time me and you got some things straight!"

Lorenzo walked down to John smiling evilly "I was wondering when you'd show up"

"So you think you can bring your poison to my town and I'll sit back and take it"

"If you are anything like your father I was confident that you would!" Alcazar hissed.

John stepped to him "Don't you dare…"

"One moment sir. I'd advise you to keep your temper in check when addressing Mr. Alcazar" Bradford said stepping in between them and flipping his jacket to the side so that John could see his gun.

John smiled then looked at Alcazar "Still letting others do your dirty work for you hunh?"

"You are wasting my time McBain…what do you need?" Alcazar said folding his arms and staring deadly into John's eyes that mirrored his own.

"I need you to back off from Evangeline. I understand how things will go down between the two of us, but don't you dare use her to get at me. She has nothing to do with our war."

Alcazar frowned "I like Evangeline, I like her a lot, as a matter of fact she's the most exhilarating woman I've met in a long time. I want to know her." Alcazar stepped closer to John "No, let me correct that, I will know her. And when I make her mine, she'll barely remember that you existed."

"Like your dad tried do with my mother?" John said smiling wickedly "If memory serves me correctly he failed miserably."

"Don't you mean our mother little brother?" Alcazar said smiling back.

John's smile faded. "I came here to try to settle this the right way. But I see you and your vendetta against me and MY mother is still making you into the raving lunatic your dad was. So I will leave you with this thought. She will never give herself to you. She belongs to me. Just as my mother belonged to my dad. Before this over I will have my woman back and I will finish what our fathers started."

Alcazar laughed at John watching him turn to leave grabbing the door "Johnny…your dad gained Eve and lost his life. Let the games begin."

John gripped the door knob and thought about drawing his gun and shooting Alcazar then and there. Controlling his rage and steadying his breathing he turned the knob and left.

Alcazar glared after him. John had no idea that this was much deeper than a vendetta. He had fallen for Evangeline and now the stakes just got a lot higher. He wouldn't turn her over to him. He'd kill him first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Double Jeopardy: A BOAT RIDE**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline drove her Lexus around the marina at Lantana Bay headed to where Bradford told her the yacht would be. Smiling when she finally saw the boat floating at the dock she swung into the nearest parking spot.

Turning off the car she reached for purse and saw her cell buzzing. She looked at the caller to see who it was " **JOHN**." Evangeline sighed and pressed the silent button, throwing it in her purse. Closing her eyes she pushed all thoughts of John from her head.

She would call him tomorrow and check on him but tonight wasn't about him. It was about her. She opened the door to her car and felt the cool wind that blew off the Lantana River rush into the car with her stealing her breath. This was no the time to set sail. The night was more than chilly. Pulling at her coat she closed the car door and walked up the dock to the boat. Her hair blowing from her face she looked at the white yacht trimmed in a mahogany strip and thought it was beautiful. Carved along the side is cursive lettering was _Eve_.

Evangeline stopped on the dock and looked at the name. Remembering the ring with the initials she wondered if this was significant. Looking up at the boat she saw Alcazar standing on the dock in the shadows. He wore dark clothing and the moonlight cast a bluish glow across him showing enough of his smile he had for her. Evangeline pushed her hair from her face as the wind blew at it wildly and looked at him smiling. He came to the edge of the bow with his hands behind his back and looked down at her "Are you going to stand out here in the chill of the night or join me" he said seductively.

"Join you" she said turning and going to the walkway that led to the boat. Bradford appeared and reached for her helping her step inside the cabin. The warmth of the cabin hit her face making her flush. She heard Alcazar coming down the stairwell to the left as Bradford helped her from her cashmere coat. She wore a black simple dress that hugged her curves and lifted her bosom enticingly to the top.

Alcazar appeared in a black suit with matching black tie and shirt just like in the portrait. He smiled slightly at her and walked to her. Evangeline was once again caught up in his gaze.

"Evangeline" he said taking her hand and kissing it. "You look ravishing as always."

"Thank you Lorenzo, you look nice yourself"

"Sir I will be going to the galley to check on dinner. Please let me know if anything is needed" Bradford said bowing and walking out.

Evangeline looked back at him going around the corridor then at Lorenzo. "This boat is magnificent."

Alcazar smiled "Would you like a tour?"  
Evangeline nodded.

He walked her toward the helm where she met the captain He told her they would cruise the outer side of the bay tonight and pointed at the instrument explaining navigation and the some other nautical terms she found intriguing. Lorenzo stood to the side watching her amused at how quickly she caught on. Reaching for her hand he led her back down the narrow corridor to a lower deck where the master cabin was. Evangeline came in and stopped in awe. The bed was circular and covered in a thick white comforter with large white and navy throw pillows thrown at the top of it. The décor was all a light teak wood trimmed in Navy. Very masculine. Very sexy. Just like the host.

Lorenzo came behind her and she felt the heat of his presence through her dress even though they didn't touch. Taking his left hand he touched her wrist. Evangeline looked down to her left at his hand on her wrist frozen unable to move.

"I would take you on the deck but its cool tonight."

Turning to face him she smiled. "That's fine….I like it here" she said softly.

Looking up into his face Evangeline noticed the makings of a beard growing in around the rim of his chin. She could smell his cologne and it was intoxicating. Lorenzo lifted his hands and moved her hair from her shoulders to her back.

"You should always wear your hair down."

Evangeline stared up at him silent. His touch kept her frozen with anticipation. Feeling his hands slide down her shoulder, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She smiled and felt his arms slip under her as his hands clasped around her waist, pulling her to him.

Closing her eyes she felt him lower his face to her neck making her tilt her head as her heart beat faster in her chest when his lips touched her skin.

"What is this scent you're wearing?" he asked between trailing his kisses and his tongue from her neck to her earlobe.

Evangeline sighed as she felt his need for her pushing through his pants onto her thigh 

"Channel" she said softly.

Lifting his head bringing it close to hers she opened her eyes and felt the familiarity in the deep blue eyes staring into hers "I like it." He said then slipping his tongue into her mouth. Evangeline raised her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His tongue quick and powerful it controlled and directed her kiss making her feel light headed.

Lorenzo's hand slid up her dress and his fingers gripped the tiny zipper keeping the material intact around her curves. Evangeline felt the zipper slide down as she broke away from his kiss and looked back into his eyes. She saw his desire for her and smiled into his face. She was certain she wanted this. She wanted it badly.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently  
"Yes"

Sliding his hand around the curve of her behind his touch light he stepped back and looked at her. Evangeline pulled at the sleeve of her dress pulling her arm through and exposing her breasts as she pulled the dress down off her other shoulders. Looking into Lorenzo's eyes she watched as he stared at her while working the cufflink button off his sleeve. His eyes traveled down her body and a mischievous smile formed on his lips. 

The captain announced the yacht was casting off as Evangeline walked to him bare chest in her garters and thong. Reaching for his black tie she began to work the knot loose "Let me help you…" she said seductively.

Michael got up from the bed and went to the door. He'd worked a double shift and he was exhausted. The pounding on the door made him want to break something "Coming dammit!" he shouted reaching the door and slinging it open.

John walked in angrily. "We need to talk"  
"Jesus man where's the fire" Mike said slamming the door.  
John turned and glared at him "There's something you should know."  
"What!" Mike said aggravated walking to the couch "What do I need to know that you have to disturb the first sleep I had in two days?"  
John frowned "Sorry, I didn't know."  
Mike rolled his eyes and sat down aggravated "Well don't keep me expense what has your underwear all bunched up."

"Alcazar" John said walking to the couch and sitting down.  
Mike eyes got wide. "You're kidding right"  
"No, he's here."  
"When? Where?"  
"He bought the big house outside of Buchanan Estates."

"Wait that person has been working on the house for almost a year. When did you find this out?" Mike hissed angrily

John averted his gaze "Dose that matter?"

"Hell yes it matters Johnny, I'm a grown man, you can't keep me in the dark."  
John looked at Mike "Okay, maybe I was wrong to keep you in the dark, but that's irrelevant"  
"Does mom know?"  
"No, and I don't want her too."  
"John you two have to stop this. It's getting dangerous. The last time you two tangled you almost killed him."

John rubbed his jaw "This time I will if he doesn't back off."  
Mike frowned "What his father did has nothing to do with him. He was 12 you were 9 good lord."

"Look, I don't want to rehash this. I need your help."

Mike frowned "What is it?"

"He's interested in Evangeline….and you have to help her because she won't listen to me."

Mike looked at John shocked "Evangeline?"

After removing his tie she slid his jacket off his shoulders and while he stood before her silent and watchful. Her stomach flipped when she looked up into his eyes again, so she kept working on his buttons. Pulling his shirt open she saw the thick black hair on his chest and ran her hands through the curls.

Lorenzo slipped his hand down her back to her garter belt and loosened the strap. Evangeline kicked off her heels and reached her hands up to both sides of his face bringing it down to hers. She invaded his mouth with her hunger for him and felt his hands glide under her behind scooping her up in his arms. Lorenzo carried her across the cabin as if she was weightless and laid her gently on the bed.

Watching her move seductively across his bed he unbuckled his belt letting his pants fall. Evangeline saw him come out of his clothes and marveled at his tanned body. She wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Climbing on the bed with her he slid his hand up her leg as he went. Lowering her head to the pillow she closed her eyes at his touch. It was just as hot and slow as she thought it would be.

Her eyes closed she felt the warmth and tingling sensation as his tongue went to her navel. His lips soft and his breath hot she clenched her fist at the feel of his new forming beard brush against her belly. She let out a soft moan as she felt him gently parting her legs. His tongue traveled down her hood and greeted her erect clitoris, gently pulling it into his mouth with his soft lips. She squeezed her legs at the pleasure and now felt his scruffy face on the inside of both her thighs. Evangeline using her left hand grabbed his thick hair and pushed his face deeper into her. Then his pace quickened and the maneuvers he did with his mouth made her twist and try to escape his invasion. But she felt his strong hands clasp her hips pulling her back down the bed as he finished what he started. Her legs now over his shoulders she heard his name escaping her lips without even realizing she was saying it. _Lorenzo_

Letting her go after her release he slowly came up her body and took her breast in his mouth. Feeling the warmth of his body on her she slid her hand down his baby soft smooth back lovingly and kept her eyes closed. Feeling his tongue circle and flick at her nipple coupled with the sway of the now moving boat her head started to spin. She lost control of space and time and dug her nails into his shoulder trying to hold on. Lorenzo took both his hands and pulled at her waist dragging her down the bed under him. His face now in hers he smiled down at her as he parted her legs wider with his knees "I want you to be mine. I will do anything to make sure that happens." 

Evangeline looked into her eyes half closed from desire caught now in a trance that the lull of the boat rocked her in. "I can't promise…."

Lorenzo kissed her hungrily forcing her breath to escape her and pressing his hairy chest against hers. The soft curls of the hair on his chest tickled at her nipples and she reveled in the feeling of his skin.

Letting go his kiss he looked back into her face and lifted himself to enter her. The pressure of his penetration forced her to close her eyes again. And she gripped his shoulders as he pushed his way through. Now feeling the sway of the yacht the feeling of weightlessness swept through her again and her hands slid down his shoulders and arms as she gave him. His face buried in her neck as his hips moved in slow circular motions directing her and forcing her to keep up.

The feeling of his kisses and beard brushing against her neck was so erotic she heard her moans escaping louder and was increasingly embarrassed at how consumed she was during his love making.

Lorenzo slid his hands under her behind and pushed further into her and she bit her lip as her vagina responded to the invasion of someone she'd never experienced before who's manhood was so strong and thick it shocking all her senses. Wrapping her legs around him as he continued his pursuit of her she held onto him now that his tongue was in her ear.

"No man can love you the way that I can" he whispered huskily in her ear.

Evangeline opened her eyes and was temporarily dizzy. She didn't know what was happening to her, the rock of the boat, the passion that this man had for her or her own burning desire to experience someone free of pain and regret all combined made her fall and fall hard. She arched her back ready to climax she was desperate for relief as she felt him quicken his pace. Whatever it was….she didn't want it to stop.

"Are you telling me that Evangeline is actually interested in him?" Mike said his eyes wide.

"God I hope not Mike" John said weakly  
"Wait, what aren't you telling me?"  
"He's her attorney. She went out with him. And when I saw him…"  
"Whoa….you went to see him Johnny? Are you fucking nuts!" Mike shouted.

"I had no choice. I have to protect her." He snapped back.

Michael leaned over putting his face in his hands while on the couch. "This is insane. John when will this end?"

John heard the pain in his brother's voice and regretted bringing this to his doorstep "I shouldn't have come here."

Mike looked up and frowned "Oh you were right to come here and you were right to be worried about her. If he is doing this to get back at you Evangeline is in grave danger. But John are you sure, could he just be interested in her, could it be your own feelings of paranoia that makes you feel he has ulterior motives?"

John glared at his brother "How could you of all people ask me that? Knowing what you know!"

Mike rubbed his jaw. "John what I know is that this war you two have going is a 50 split. You both have done your share of cruel and murderous things to each other. You spent your years in the FBI making his life a hell or at least trying too. Somebody is going to have to walk away, end it before it goes too far"

"He wants my Vangie! Do you understand that! I can't loose her to him, fuck the war. I can't Mike!"

Michael looked at the desperation on his brother face "Then tell her man. Tell her who he is. Be honest it's the only way."

"I can't its too dangerous…."  
"You mean you're scared of the whole truth. Facing our dad's death."  
"Don't go there Mike…"  
"Why? It's time! If Alcazar is here you have no choice. The only choice you have is the one of truth. It can heal you John and bring her back to you."

"NO!" John shouted. "There's another way dammit and I'll find it. Don't you tell her man not about him being our brother?"

Mike shook his head "Haven't you learned anything John, after last year. Anything?"  
John rubbed his jaw in frustration. "Just help me save her Mike. I want her back" he said sadly.

Evangeline lay on Lorenzo's chest running her hands through his hair. She was basking in the glow of what transpired between them. Feeling his hands in her hair she closed her eye and exhaled. She hadn't felt so at peace in a long time.

"Are you hungry?" he asked  
"I guess" she said softly snuggling against him not opening her eyes.

Lorenzo reached above his head and hit a buzzer.  
"Yes sir"  
"We'll be coming up soon for dinner."  
"Yes sir"

Evangeline looked up at him and frowned. "I don't want to get out of bed."  
Lorenzo smiled at her "I can get your plate and feed you here."  
Evangeline giggled. "You would do that wouldn't you."

Looking at her seriously he moved her hair from her face. "Anything for you sweet lady"  
Evangeline stared into his sea blue eyes and saw John. Closing her eyes she fought off the image and looked again. It was him. They were the same eyes and she was certain of it. Sitting up quickly her breath quickened.

"What is it?" Lorenzo asked concerned.  
Evangeline closed her eyes "I don't know….I thought…"  
Lorenzo rubbed her back "It's okay, come here."

She allowed him to pull her back into him but she stiffened terrified to look back into his eyes.

Lorenzo stroked her back and knew what held her in fear and confusion and contemplated telling her the truth. But if he did it would drive her away from him, he was sure of it. He needed more time. After tonight it was sealed for him. He was in love. Running his hand back up her back to her hair he let her silky tresses slide through his fingers. He would fix this.

John driving home from Michael's reached for his phone and dialed her cell. Getting her voice mail he called her home number with the same result. His chest tightened. She was with him. Looking at the sky as he raced down the expressway he saw a large moon hovering and thought of his love for her. The idea that she would go anywhere near Alcazar kept him in a state of panic, but he wouldn't give into his rage and desperation. Mike was right, he knew Alcazar better than anyone and he would have to fight fire with fire. Proving him to be the criminal that he is, would open her eyes to the truth.

The Truth.

Mikey felt he should tell her about their father and Alcazar's connection. He just wasn't ready, but if it meant saving her he'd have too. First he try to win her back the old fashion way. Accelerating he sighed. _Evangeline_


	8. Chapter 8

**Double Jeopardy: I NEED TO SEE YOU**

by tarskeewee08

John woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Looking at his watch he saw it as after 9 in the morning. He'd over slept from pacing all night constantly calling Evangeline.

"Hello" he said sleepily  
"Morning.." she said softly in his ear.  
"Evangeline?" he said sitting up and waking at the sound of her voice.  
"I saw you called me several times last night. Are you okay?"

John got quiet trying to keep his pain out of his voice "Yes, are you?"  
"Yes, John I'm fine."  
"I need to see you…" he said quickly  
"Why?"  
"Do I need a reason?" he snapped  
"No, of course not…when do you want to meet?"

Johns pulse rate accelerated. She hadn't closed him out and it gave him hope. "Well how about I come to your office and…"

"No" she said laughing lightly in his ear "Things have a habit of getting out of hand in my office."

John smiled and was surprised by the good mood she was in. He missed her laughter. "Okay you pick the place"  
"What about Rhodi's tonight beer and pool?"  
John blinked confused "You want to go to Rhodi's?"   
"I want to go where you are comfortable so we can talk"  
Not liking the sound of that he frowned "About?"  
"Us"  
"What about us…." He said suspiciously.  
"We need to move on John…we need too…"  
"No! You aren't meeting me at Rhodi's to tell me you want to move on to Alcazar!" he hissed.

Evangeline grew quiet and John immediately regretted his outburst. "Evangeline, I…."

"It's too soon for me to be exclusive with any man John so no I'm not telling you that I have chosen Lorenzo over you."

"So now its Lorenzo…" he said mockingly  
"John.." she said sighing in frustration.  
"I need to see you now baby" John said desperate to reach her.  
"Tonight at Rhodi's we will talk okay?"

Holding the phone tightly he closed his eyes "Evangeline, I love you….don't you know that?"  
"John, I do.." she said hanging up.

Still holding the phone to his ear he sighed again. Then he threw it across the room. She was with him last night he knew it. Now she called him in a good mood. This was hell and he was trapped. He never thought he would end up here. Yes he hurt her. Choosing Natalie was his greatest offense, destroying her trust in him pushed her away for good. Hitting his head against the back of his head board he moaned "No, no, no…I have to stop this. I have to stop her from slipping away."

Evangeline hung up her phone and looked at it. She needed to tell John she didn't see a future for them. She couldn't move on to anything unless she got him to let her go. Sitting back in her chair she picked up the chess piece from Lorenzo's. That night after their lovemaking and her emotional breakdown from seeing John in him they ate and talked and played chess. She won but she was almost positive that he let her. In the morning when she arrived to her place she slipped her hand in her purse to discover the QUEEN from his chess game. He must of stuck it in there before she left.

All morning she fondled the piece and fought the urge to call him again. He was so intoxicating to her. Smiling she closed her eyes and saw his face. Why did she freak? Was it because he had blue eyes like John? Would she freak at any man with blue eyes? She had to get a grip on her emotions and a grip on her feelings for both these men.

"Evangeline"  
Evangeline opened her eyes to see Michael standing in her door way.  
"Mike, hey come in"

Mike walked in and closed her door smiling at her he went to the chair in front of her "How are you?" he said sitting down.  
"Great, its good to see you. How are things with Marcie?"  
Mike smiled "Slow but we're making progress"  
"Good" she said taking the chess piece and dropping it in her draw.

"So what brings you bye?"  
"I think you know…"  
"John?" she said smiling slightly  
"Yeah, my brothers hurting bad Van"  
"I know Mike and I don't want to hurt him." She said dropping her eyes and sitting up leaning on her desk with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Then why can't you two connect?"  
"Too much has happened Mike I don't trust him."  
"But you trust Alcazar?" he said frowning.  
Evangeline looked at Mike confused "What did John tell you?"  
"That you're moving on with his arch enemy."  
"Arch enemy? What is it with these two they are like oil and vinegar…"  
"They go back Van, way back"  
"Do they? How?"  
"Make them tell you how"  
"Okay…"  
"Listen, John has messed up royally. I get that. But he loves you Van, more than he loves life itself and you have to see that."

Evangeline smiled "I know Mike I wished I'd known it last year when it would've made a difference"

"Are you saying you no longer love him?"  
"No, I love him…deeply. Part of me is his no matter what I do or who I'm with. I accept that Mike. But am I in love with him? Not anymore. The man I was in love with doesn't exist, and until John shows me who he really is, demons and all, I won't trust him."

Mike studied her face silently before speaking "That makes sense Van. Perfect sense. My brother's an idiot" he said rolling his eyes.

"Mike he isn't. Your brother is the gentlest man I know and he'd sale his soul to the devil to protect the people he love. The problem is he won't do one single thing to protect and save himself. How can any woman remain in love with a man who hates himself like John does. I tried it Mike and it's exhausting. It sucks the life from you. I can't do it any longer. I won't."

Mike nodded. "Can I give you a word of advice?"  
"Sure"  
"Be careful around Alcazar."

"Now why would she need to do that?" Alcazar said stepping through her door.

Mike turned around and Evangeline looked up. Alcazar smiled slyly at Mike "Hello Michael how are you?"

Rising from his chair he stared into his older brother's face. Just like his brother he had his mother's eyes. "Hello Alcazar" he said dryly.

Evangeline stood frowning "You two no each other?"  
Alcazar never dropping his gaze from Mike's smiled "Very well don't we."  
Mike turned and looked at Evangeline flushed. "Evangeline, lets talk again real soon."  
Evangeline walked around the desk and hugged Michael tightly. "Call me okay?"

Mike nodded and pulled away walking pass Alcazar he stopped "She a good lady and friend Alcazar, don't let your hatred of Johnny spill over onto her" 

Alcazar glared at Michael "Deliver that message to your brother."  
"I just did" Mike said through clenched teeth before storming out.

Evangeline didn't hear the last comment Mike said but she saw the red look on Alcazars face and frowned. "Okay, what is going on?"

Looking at her he smiled "Nothing that concerns you" he said walking to her and taking her in his arms.

She looked at him suspiciously "What is your connection to the McBain's? The truth?"

"Our families are connected, it's ancient history. Can we talk about something more exciting, like you joining me for dinner" he said lifting her up in his arms and kissing the inside of her neck. She smiled as his scruffy face tickled her skin.

"I can't I have plans" she said breaking away.  
Alcazar frowned "What kind of plans?"  
"Personal plans.." she said looking at him seriously  
"With him?"  
"Yes with him?"  
"You would be with him after last night?"  
Evangeline folded her arms and looked at Alcazar. "I care about him and he's in pain. This is not about intimacy he needs me"

"Well I need you" he shot back  
"Lorenzo this is not a competition!"  
"The hell it isn't you are going back and forth between us and I won't stand for it!"

"You won't stand for it?" She said glaring at him. "I'm going to tell you what I told John. Neither of you own or control me. I won't have him forbidding me to see you and I won't let you do either!"

Lorenzo stared at her "What are you doing with me….if you still want him!"

"I thought we were working on getting to know each other. I mean you do remember that it's been a week since we met!"

Alcazar looked in her face and his need for her intensified. Walking to her he pulled her into his arms "I don't want to control you, I would never treat you like he did."

Evangeline pushed free from his grip. "Don't do that, don't build yourself up to me by putting him down. What I am feeling for you Lorenzo is separate from John and I want to explore it. But if you think you can manipulate me you better think again."

Alcazar smiled. He looked her up and down standing in a black pants suit, her hair radiant around her shoulders and lips glistening of mocha colored gloss. He could smell her scent in his clothes from when he touched her. "You are a remarkable woman."

Evangeline softened and smiled. "Well if I'm so remarkable why haven't you kissed me yet?"

Walking over to her he pulled her to him and kissed her grabbing her head and forcing his tongue further into her mouth. Evangeline closed her eyes and floated again with his kiss.

Later that Night

John walked into Rhodi's hearing the jukebox playing the Black Eye Peas song _Let's get it Started it in Here _. and scanned the bar. You men and women mostly paired up were talking drinking and eating. He didn't see Evangeline so he walked over to the bar and sat on the free barstool ordering a beer. Feeling the music in his chest he tried to relax. He'd been wound up all day wanting to see her. When the bartender gave him his cold beer he immediately turned up the cool sour fizzy liquid and closed his eyes as it coated his throat relieving him of the lump that had been there since he thought he would loose her.

Turning on the stool, he saw a group of young ladies all in their mid twenties at a table to his left watching and giggling at him. He half smiled and one of them took it as an invitation, rising and walking over. She was a brunette and fairly attractive with green eyes. Coming up to the bar she leaned on it next to him and smiled "John? Right?"

John looked her up and down curious "Yes, how'd you know?"  
"You kidding right? Everybody in town knows the sexy cop John McBain, you're either in the news or the paper."

John smirked "Well I wouldn't say that's a good thing."  
"I would" she said enticingly  
John saw the heat in her stare and shifted uncomfortably.  
"Care to buy me a drink?" she purred brushing her breast against his arm.

He turned and looked in her eyes and he knew he could take advantage of such an open invitation but decided against it. He felt nothing from the sexy woman cooing at him. All he wanted was what he saw walking through the door.

Evangeline appeared. Standing there with faded blue hip hugging jeans watching him. She wore a turtleneck that stopped right above her belly button leaving an opening to her soft caramel colored skin. She had on a dark brown leather hipster jacket and her hair was parted down the middle flat around her shoulders. Her makeup was soft shades of copper, browns and gold's and he could see her lips glistening from when he sat. She smiled when there eyes met and his heartbeat quickened.

Not looked at the temptress brushing up against him on his left he responded dismissively "Some other time sweetie, I'm meeting someone."

The young woman followed his gaze and saw the object of his desire. She moaned at the competition and missed opportunity with the sexy cop she and her girls secretly lusted after on the 11pm news. "Some other time" she mumbled walking back to the table dejected.

Evangeline walked up and saw the hurt look on the girls face, glancing over to see the heated glare her friends shot her when she reached John and was reminded how sexy her baby was. He never realized his hotness, too caught up in his issues to understand his own self worth. Smiling at him she walked up putting her hands in her pocket. "Well I see you're popular tonight."

John stared in her almond colored eyes and smiled "I don't know what you're talking about" he said turning up his beer.

"Sure you don't" she said smiling  
"Can I get you a drink?"  
"Yep, what you're drinking"  
"Beer?" he said raising an eyebrow.  
"Why not, I can go with a change of pace."

Something about her was different. He inhaled her fresh soapy springy smell, seeing the vibrancy in her smile he realized she was back. The confident driven alluring take no prisoner's woman he fell in love with was back. He was excited at that possibility. Turning he ordered her a beer. Then passed it to her.

Reaching he touched her hip and pulled her closer. Evangeline allowed him to pull her between his legs and felt his lips immediately graze her collar bone through her turtleneck. She drank the beer and said nothing.

John looked into her face. "I've missed you so much, just being near you."  
"John you were near me the other day….remember?"  
"Vaguely"  
Laughing lightly she saw a free pool table. "Let's talk over a friendly game of pool" she said stepping away from his hold.

John looked her up and down admiring her hips in the jeans she wore. She turned and sauntered over to the pool table and watched they way her apple bottom moved in her tight jeans. Grabbing his beer, he quickly followed as he caught the glances thrown at her by the men she passed. She was doing this to him on purpose.

Evangeline pulled up the triangle holder on the balls and hung it on the hook above the center of the pool table. John went and got their pools sticks and cue handing one to her.

"I'm glad you came…"  
Taking the pool stick from him she smiled "Me too…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Double Jeopardy: RHODI'S**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline burst into laughter. "I never did that!"  
"Yes, you did, you scratched."  
"John that shot was good" she said pouting.  
He winked at her "Okay baby if you say so."  
"Oh so now you're patronizing me" she said smiling wickedly.

He walked over to her side of the pool table and stood behind her. "Bend over.."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Bend over and let me show you how it's done."  
"I've heard those words before" she said giggling

Evangeline bent over as John spooned her while putting his hand on hers showing her how to hold the pool stick between her fingers. Evangeline felt him pressing up behind her, smelling his cologne she began to feel light headed. His touch always did that.

"Now focus on the top of the ball see yourself tapping it..." he said huskily in her ear.  
"Wow..." she said feeling his face over her chin.  
"Wow….what baby?"  
"I forgot how good this felt..." she said softly  
John lightly kissed her cheek "I didn't" he said seductively.

Evangeline giggled "Are you going to let me make this shot or not?"  
John rose letting her go and Evangeline hit the ball knocking two in the corner pocket. She turned around grinning. "You are one hell of a instructor McBain!"  
"And you are one hell of a student" he said walking back into her space.

She laughed "I want us to be friends John."  
John's smiled faded "Friends?"  
Evangeline saw his face darken and didn't want to ruin the mood. "It's not a bad thing" she said lovingly.  
"I don't need a friend. I need my woman back!" he snapped.

"How Neanderthal….your woman! Do you hear how you sound?" she said smiling.  
John laughed "Okay I did sound like captain cave man, but you know what I meant"  
"Yes I do…but you can't give yourself to anyone John, you know that. I've accepted it why don't you?"

"Where the hell are you getting this? From that killer you're sleeping with!" he spat.  
Evangeline didn't blink just stared at him.  
"You are sleeping with him aren't you!" he hissed  
"Yes"  
Her admission wounded him. He gripped the pool stick and fought the urge to vomit. Seeing tunnel vision he wanted to break something. Through something, hit something, punch something. Evangeline saw the rage on his face and stepped to him. She put her hand to his face and rubbed it softly. "I didn't say that to hurt you, I said it because I will always be honest with you about my feelings."

John snatched her to him and kissed her roughly. Evangeline kissed him back trying to slow down the urgency of his kiss but John's anger at her made her attempts impossible and she winced at the way he squeezed her.

Finally releasing her she looked in his face. "John please don't do this"

"Why Van? Why be with him when you are in love with me…?"

Evangeline shook her head sadly "Because I'm not in love with you…" she said softly  
John let her go and stepped back stunned. "What….'

"I love you John, that can't change…not after all we've been through, but I'm not in love with you. I can't be I don't know you…who I thought you were doesn't exist and you won't let me in."

John glared at her "What the hell does that mean! You love me but you aren't in love with me! You know me…better than anyone!" he shouted.

Evangeline looked around at the glances they were getting from nearby tables. Walking up to him she rubbed his arm. "Stop, don't do this."

"Do what! Call you on this bullshit!"  
"I won't fight with you….that's not why I came here.." she said going to the pool block and putting the stick back.  
"Where are you going.." he said grabbing her arm desperate that she didn't leave.  
"To the bathroom so you can calm down" she said sadly walking away.

John watched her walk away and through the pool stick at the wall. Several people jumped at the outburst but Evangeline didn't look back. She knew when he lost control like this it was because he was fighting against his own emotions. He still couldn't deal with pain and now instead of brooding and closing up, his anger appeared. Ever since the kidnapping and the Christian conspiracy he's changed. She couldn't reach him.

Going into the bathroom the girl from the bar earlier was in the mirror putting on her lipstick. She looked up in the mirror at Evangeline as she approached. Evangeline smiled checked the stalls and saw they were all empty. She didn't need to use it she just wanted to escape him for a moment. The young woman noticing she was just hanging out turned and faced her.

"That cop your boyfriend?"  
Evangeline looked at her amused "No"  
"Good because he's hot!"  
"Is he?"  
"You don't know? I seen you flirting and teasing him." the girl said nastily  
Evangeline laughed "Is that what I was doing?"  
"That's what it looked like to me…"  
"Well give it your best shot honey…"  
"I will" she snapped turning to leave.  
"Good, because better woman than you have tried"

The girl turned around angrily "Whatever!" she said pushing out stopping and gasping as John entered. Before she could say something to him he closed the door in her face and locked it. Evangeline looked at John and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk"  
"Well, not in the bathroom John" Evangeline said frowning  
"Alone, and you won't be alone with me"  
"I never said…"  
"Listen to me!" he snapped

Evangeline became quiet and listened.

"I may not be perfect and yes I have issues but I need you. I can't overcome anything alone Van, you have to help me."

Evangeline walked to him seeing him falling apart "What is it baby, what's wrong? What's haunting you?"

John thought about his dad's murder and the conversation he heard with his mother and Emmanuel Alcazar on the eve of his father's death and shook with rage. "I..I.."

Evangeline pulled him into her arms and he put his face on her shoulder lifting her and holding. Squeezing her she rubbed his back trying to soothe him. John let his hand slide to her behind and started to rub. Whenever it bubbled up inside of him threatening to explode being inside of her kept him from falling over the edge.

Evangeline tried to pull away "John no…talk to me..try"

"I can't" he said kissing her and snatching at her leather jacket.

Evangeline returned his kiss as she felt him clawing at her clothes.

"John wait" she said moving her face as he started kissing her entire face and neck pushing her to the sink.

"No, baby please, just let me be here with you"

Evangeline saw his desperation and need for her and relented. She allowed him to unbutton her jeans and pull them roughly down. He let her go and rolled them down off her hips helping her get out of them over her boots. Still kneeling in front of her he reached up and snatched at her hip hugger panties and yanked the down as well. Evangeline looked down at him working her out of her clothes and sighed. She loved him and would do anything to help him. He stood up and kissed her again pushing her up on the edge of the sink forcing her legs open, then tugging at his belt. Evangeline reached and helped him free from his pants as she played tug o war with her tongue kissing him.

John pants dropped and he pulled out his penis as she put her legs around his hip allowing him to enter her. Evangeline felt him push through and sighed. John braced himself on the sink and pushed further into her. Evangeline wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder biting it from the ecstasy she felt.

He was crying softly in her ear as he worked her over and clung to her and she opened her eyes lifting her head trying to look into his face. His hair in his face and his head was bent as he grunted driving himself into her. Pulling his face up she kissed his closed eyes that the tears fell from. "John maybe we should do this" she tried to say in spite of the pleasure he was giving her.

He shook his head and cupped her behind continuing his rhythm. Evangeline kissed his face and rubbed his back letting her hand slide down to his tight butt and squeeze. Lifting her in his hands she arched her back letting her hair fall backward and heard the persistent knock at the bathroom door. She turned to look and then back at him and saw her man was in no hurry so she closed her eyes. Shutting that sound out and keeping up with what he was doing to her body. Feeling him quicken his pace she squeezed her legs around his hips tightly and felt her pelvis vibrate as she exploded with him.

John finally stopping the wheezing in her ear held on tightly to her. She felt so bad for what he was going through, but as always he couldn't tell her what haunted him and this was no longer enough. John slipped out of her and started pulling up his pants. Evangeline dropped her legs and moved her hair from his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly

"Open the damn door! Jesus what's going on in there!" someone shouted. 

John looked at the door and then Evangeline his face red and tight with anxiety. Moving his hair from his face he smiled slightly "I shouldn't have pushed you into that"  
Evangeline getting down from the sink went to him and cupped his face "No baby, you didn't push me…. Are you okay?"

John avoided her eyes "We need to get out of here before they get management." 

Evangeline heard the pounding intensify and grabbed her clothes heading to a stall to clean herself. "Meet me out in the bar" she said

John watched the stall door closed and walked out of the bathroom sadly. Opening the door three women glared at him 

"What the hell were you doing in here!" one of them hissed.  
John pushed pass them and headed back into the bar. 

Evangeline heard them as she pulled her pants on and flushed. Putting on her jacket she existed the stall to knowing looks. Ignoring the snickers she left the bathroom and went back to the bar. Looking around she didn't see him. Walking over to the bar she saw Duke and Adriana giggling and interrupted.

"Hey guys"  
"Hey Evangeline" Adrianna said smiling  
"Have you seen John?" Evangeline asked still scanning the bar.  
Duke nodded "Yep paid his tab up here and left."  
"Left?" Evangeline asked concerned.  
"Yes" Adrianna said smiling.

"Oh" Evangeline said walking away "Take care guys" hearing them say their goodbyes she walked out. She understood why he left. Maybe he'll go somewhere and work on his pain. She doubted it and still worried. She didn't know what to do about John. Past experience taught her loving him wasn't enough. She wasn't going to put her life on hold for him any longer.

John walked into his place in a daze. He wanted to be in her arms tonight but he couldn't force it with her any longer. He wanted her to want him. Walking into his room he shed his jacket and sat on the edge of the bed falling back on his back. Was telling her the truth the only way to have her again? And if it was how and where did he begin?

He'd spent too many years chasing his Alcazar demons. Now the devil himself was in town and sleeping with the woman of his dreams. Instead of fighting back he lashed at her. Forced his love on her, pulled at her, screamed at her and he didn't understand why.

He understood now why she wouldn't come back to him this way. He hadn't repaired the damage he'd done. But how? How did he reach her? Sighing he rolled over to his side and felt his phone vibrating on his hip. Pulling it free he opened it.

"Hello"  
"You okay?" Evangeline asked concerned  
"Sorry I left I just needed to think"  
"I understand John, are you okay?"  
"If I said no, would you come to me?"  
Evangeline smiled "No…I don't think that would be a good idea"  
"I thought you'd say that"  
"John I was thinking about something on my drive home"  
"Okay?"  
"Maybe you should see someone"  
"What?"  
"A professional to help you sort…."  
"I don't need a shrink! I need you."  
"And I need you to be whole don't you understand that?"

John got quiet "If I go will you come back to me?"  
Evangeline laughed lightly "Baby if you go it's not for me…it's for you"  
"Will you be there when I am done?"  
Evangeline couldn't respond "I can't promise you…."  
"So you'd abandon me!"  
"Never!"  
"Then help me…"  
"John.."  
"Van, I can't do it alone you know that."  
"That's not fair John….you can't put me in that position."  
"You said you loved me"  
"I do"  
"Well you help people that you love."  
"I tried that once John and you ended up in the arms of another woman."  
"So this is about Natalie…you don't care about me getting over my demons, you just want to punish me for Natalie."  
"I think we should hang up now"  
"Wait!"  
"John, fighting me is not going to make your pain go away."  
"I am so sorry Van, for the way I treat you the way I keep hurting you…its not what I want."  
"I know baby….don't apologize. You were mine for a year. I know how passionate and complicated loving you can be. That's why I give into you when you need to feel me. It helps me too."  
"If it helps you how could you let him touch you?"  
"The same way you could make love to Natalie. It's different. Natalie gave you something different than I could. So does Lorenzo…."

"Natalie gave me shit! I felt nothing when I touched her. Empty. The void left by not having you could never be filled by Natalie. Can you say the same thing? Can you say that you feel empty under his touch?"

Evangeline grew silent. John regretted the question now hearing silent confirmation that his brother was giving her what he should "Are you falling in love with him..?" he asked weakly.

"I don't know John, I just know it's different" she said sadly  
"Oh god Van what are we going to do?" he said closing his eyes. She was slipping from him everyday and he was loosing control.  
"Don't worry about us. Worry about you. I promise you baby if you fix what's haunting you, you heal the pain you carry."

John became angry again and he wanted to stop himself but couldn't. "I won't let him have him you!" he hissed.

"Good night John"  
"Van"

John heard her hang up. He slammed the phone shut and trying to calm himself. "Shit!"

Evangeline hung up and sat on her bed. "I can't do this anymore John. I just can't" she said under her breath. Rising she walked toward the bathroom when she heard the phone ringing.

Going to the nightstand she picked it up.

"Hello"  
"So you're home.."  
"You checking up on me?" Evangeline said smiling  
"Come to me…"  
"I can't"  
"I need your help"  
"Really" she said sitting back down on her bed.  
"I'm planning a masquerade ball and you are the best person to make up the guest list."

Evangeline smiled wider. "Wow….that sounds like fun. Okay, since tomorrow is Saturday I will be there bright and early."

"Well okay" Lorenzo said disappointed.  
"Don't be like that. It's just been a rough night."  
"So you saw him"  
"Yes, you know I did"  
"Well it ended early"  
"Is that why you called to see if he was here with me?"

Lorenzo got silent on the phone. Evangeline smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."  
"Goodnight" he said huskily making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  
"Goodnight" she said smiling

Evangeline hung up the phone. "A Masquerade ball, that will be fun"

Lorenzo hung up sitting in his chair in his study. He was relieved she was home and he wasn't with her. He had plans for John, but if he hurt him now he'd loose her for sure so he was pulling back. All he wanted now was her and he would do everything in place to make sure it happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Double Jeopardy: I NEED YOUR HELP**

by tarskeewee08

Bradford opened the door and smiled brightly at Evangeline. "Good Morning Ms. Williamson don't you look lovely."

Evangeline smiled "Thank you" she said walking in wearing blue jeans and a bright orange turtleneck under a tan shearing coat. She had her hair up in a ponytail cascading down her back.

"Mr. Alcazar is on the veranda if you care to join him."

Evangeline nodded and walked down the corridor to the veranda out back. Coming through the door she stopped to see him, standing at the edge of glass enclosed deck wearing a long khaki colored shirt and black wide leg pants. He had his hands in his pockets and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey" she said softly  
Alcazar turned and smiled "Hey…good morning"  
"You seem to have a lot on your mind"  
"I do..." he said mysteriously  
"Wanna talk about it?" she asked walking in dropping her purse on the nearby table. Standing in front of him she reached up and kissed him gently on the lips.

Alcazar looked down at her "I want you to move in with me."  
Evangeline eyes got big "What?" she stammered.

Sliding his hands under her coat and around her waist he pulled her closer "I want you with me. I can't be separated from you."

"Lorenzo…I can't."  
"Why? You can keep your place. But you will be in my bed every night. How else are we going to discover where this is going if we don't give it a fair shot."

Evangeline pulled away from him "We figure it out by dating. Seeing each other and spending time, but living together that's…"

"That's too much like a commitment, something you want to run from." he snapped  
"Why are you doing this? Is it because of last night, the fact that I wouldn't come over here?"

"Yes it is, did you sleep with him?"

Evangeline looked at him shocked "Where is this coming from?"

"I've fallen in love with you." he said stepping closer to her.

"You can't you barely know me."

"I know me…and I know my feelings are way pass a strong like. I want you."

"Well you can't force me to behave a certain way Lorenzo, you can't force me not to care for a man I've known and loved for the past two years."

"I can force you to be honest with me and yourself. I don't like games Evangeline."

Evangeline shifted under his gaze. "I'm not playing games. I'm just enjoying and re-discovering my needs. Does that make sense?"

Lorenzo stared at her. He had to admit that part of the urgency where she was concerned came from her divided affections for his estranged brother. It struck him that John may be right in his accusations of this being a competition. Yet his feelings were real and all night he tossed and turned longing for her.

"I don't want to push you but I think spending some time together separate from his influence can help us discover what it is we have."

Evangeline smiled and touched his face "I won't live with you. But I'm here now. So what can we do to plan this party?"

Lorenzo takes her hand and kisses the inside of her palm. Lowering it and clasping his fingers through it he lead her off the veranda to the study. He wouldn't push, but he wouldn't give up either.

Eve lounging in her den reading the paper heard her door open and sat up. No one had a key to her home but her boys so that means that one of them has come home. Getting up from her favorite chair she comes into the foyer to see John closing the door with his garment bag on his shoulders.

"John?"  
Turning and looking at his mother he half smiles and drop his bag "Hey ma."  
"Hey sweetie" she said walking toward him smiling "This is a surprise, why didn't you call and tell me you were coming?"   
"Just needed to see you mom" he said leaning over and hugging her to him. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too baby" Eve said pulling away and looking into his face. His face was pale and pasty and his eyes cloudy. He looked sick "John what's wrong?" 

"Ma, can we talk later, I've been driving through the night and..."  
"Of course, put your bags in the room and I will fix you something to eat."

John looks into his mothers sparkling blue eyes and feels the warmth and comfort he was seeking. Relieved that she didn't push he picked up his bags and headed up the stairs. He needed to be here. If he had any hope of getting Evangeline back he had to face his demons. The ones that started in this house.

"Evangeline that's wonderful. You sure you don't do event planning on the side?"  
"You flatter me.."  
"You impress me"  
"Well all of Llanview will be impressed with what you have planned for them Lorenzo. This is pretty extravagant for people you don't know."

"It's not for them" he said looking seductively at her.

Evangeline looked up from the guest list she was writing confused "Okay then who's it for?"

Lorenzo stares at her and his lips curl upward into a sly smile. Evangeline stares back into his eyes and can't believe it "You're throwing this party for me?"

"Yes"  
"Why? Lorenzo this isn't necessary."  
"I want to showcase the new exotic beauty that has come into my life and changed me. I want everyone to know that we are together and that I adore you."  
"But"  
"No buts Evangeline, its time we take this to another level. I'm ready are you?"

Evangeline looked at him and the papers in front of her detailing a party fit for a queen. She was tired of waiting for life to happen to her. Smiling sexily at him "I sure am. Let's throw my party!"

Lorenzo winked at her "That's what I'm talking about."

John came down the steps to see his mom placing his plate on the table and heading back in the kitchen. She still was as pretty and vibrant as she always was. Her reddish brown hair now on her shoulders, making her olive skin glow. He could see why Emmanuel and Thomas fought to the death to have her.

"Where you been singing lately mom?"

Eve turned and looked at him smiling "The Hilton on the boardwalk, singing tonight you coming to see your mother perform?"  
"Sure" he said sitting down and picking up his fork.

"Speaking of singing how is that sweet songbird of a lawyer you were so found of?" Eve asked looking up slyly at her son while fixing her plate.

"Evangeline is good." John said scooping eggs into his mouth avoiding his mother's eyes.

Eve picked up her plate and cup coming to the table still watching her son. Something was going on and she needed to know what. Sitting down she folded her hands resting her elbows on the table and stared at him "Okay, Johnny….what's going on. And the truth please. I'm too old to dance around it with you."

John looked up into the eyes that mirrored his own and felt his chest tightened. He didn't want to get into it so soon. But now was as good a time as any. "Your oldest son just moved to Llanview" he said angrily.

Eve's eyes grew wide in shock "Lorenzo?"

Evangeline sat now in the large sofa in Alcazar's study sipping her coffee with her feet in his lap. Lorenzo massaged her foot and stared at her lovingly. She felt his hand slide into her pants leg and massage her ankle causing her to relax. Leaning over she puts the coffee mug on the table. Moaning she reclined and let him work his magic. He massaged both her feet and within 20 minutes she was drifting off to sleep. 

"Evangeline"  
"Mmmmmm"  
"Come here.."

Opening her eyes she saw his hand reaching for her. Evangeline moved her feet off his lap and crawled over to him. Lorenzo grabbed her by her waist and lifted her so she could straddle him. Evangeline looked into his eyes and smiled "Yes"

"I need to be near you now. I couldn't reach you over there" he said reaching and undoing the barrette that held her hair into a ponytail. Freeing her hair he put his hands through it smoothing it out to her shoulders. "I told you, you should wear it loose" he said now running his hands down her shoulders.

"You sure do know what you like" she said laughing and leaning into his face kissing him. Lorenzo immediately kissed her back and ran his hands down her back then under her turtleneck. Bringing them to the front of her chest he squeezed her breast as she grinded her hips into his lap. Breaking from his kiss with his hands still under her shirt she looked back into his face "Care to show me your bedroom?" she asked sexily.

"I thought you never ask" he said still holding her breast and then kissing the inside of her neck.

"Lorenzo is in Llanview?"  
"Sure is" John said continuing to eat his breakfast.  
"Why?"  
"Why you think!" he snapped glaring at his mother.  
"Watch your tone John?"

John looked at the hurt look on his mothers face and regretted lashing out at her. "I need your help mom."

Eve studied her son. Her heart was racing. She carried so much guilt over leaving her son at the age 3 with a cold blooded killer as a father. But she had no choice. Thomas and her life depended on her disappearing and she couldn't take her baby on the run. Lorenzo never forgave her for abandoning him. If she hadn't been so desperate to be reunited with him Thomas would be alive now.

"What do you need John."  
"I want to tell Evangeline the truth. The entire truth."  
"Of course, I always agreed that you should reveal the truth to her John, especially when you lost her. You have too get pass this."

"Get past you bargaining with the man that killed my father so that you could have that son who wants to kill me!" he snapped.

"Get past your hatred over my betrayal of your trust and your guilt of not saving your fathers life!" she said tears in her eyes.

"Mom, Lorenzo is dating Evangeline…"  
"What?"  
"He's sleeping with her…"  
"No he wouldn't..."  
"He would and he is dammit!" John yelled.  
"John…"

"No! Listen to me. Let's talk about it right now. What I heard. What I saw. What you did to daddy and to us when you contacted that murderer and brought him into our lives. How he murdered daddy in cold blood and the way you covered it up."

"John…"

"Yeah, I know Emmanuel was killed that night too. And now we're repeating history. Now it's all coming full circle and Evangeline is where you were. Mom if you don't help me. If you don't step in we'll resolve it our way, and I don't want to do it. I am so tired of fighting and suffering under this war. I can tell her the truth but you have to deal with Lorenzo or I will. I swear to god. I won't let him take her from me."

Eve listened to her son's pain watching him come unhinged and jumped from her chair. She went to him and pulled his face into her chest holding him. Stroking her baby's hair she cried. "I am so sorry Johnny, I failed you and Lorenzo. This has gone on long enough. Of course I will help you. We will end this together. I swear."

Evangeline stood in the middle of his room taking in the masculine décor. The bed and walls were covered in dark colors of reds and browns. Candles burned at every corner and she could swear Bradford must have raced up the stairs before them and set the mood.

Smiling she allowed Lorenzo to pull her shirt over her head and then work on the buttons to her jeans, while kissing her in the mouth and face. Evangeline finally free from her clothes worked frantically to free him from his before he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. 

Feeling his kisses on her neck and chest as he held her in his arms before lowering her, she closed her eyes and exhaled at the emotions racing through her. Feeling him place her on the bed she reached for him and pulled him on top of her as he trailed kisses from her neck to her breast.

His lips on her nipples made her toes curl and she ran her hands through his hair gripping tightly. His hands lightly stroked her body and she clung tighter to him. Feeling his tongue trace back up to her neck while he parted her legs with his knees, she braced herself against the invasion that was to proceed.

Pushing into her she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts and felt his hands slip under her pressing her into him. Opening her eyes she looked into his and saw that he was telling the truth, his blue eyes heavy and half closed from his desire and passion for her communicated a love she didn't think was possible with another man.

Rolling her eyes back into her head she felt his tongue pushing through her mouth as his thrusts quickened. Clinging to him he stopped his kisses and buried his face into her hair now fanned out around her and grunted and wheezed huskily into her ear. "I love you so much" he panted and she opened her eyes looking over his shoulder to the ceiling. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right and she didn't know what. Closing her eyes and refocusing on the pleasure blazing through her the feeling of discomfort passed and she was his again.

His hands now grabbing both her hips and he raised then came down on her with such intensity she felt her self disappear into him. When they climaxed the tingling feeling of release stayed with her for several minutes making it hard to breathe and let go of him. Lorenzo finally looking into her face kissed her sweetly and moved out. "You are wonderful"

Opening her eyes she smiled and moved to his chest. She ignored the feeling that she felt earlier. She wouldn't acknowledge it. She was happy in this moment, here and now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Double Jeopardy: COMING HOME**

by tarskeewee08

3 Days later

John pushed his way back into his place carrying his garment bag on his shoulder and his mail in his hand. He dropped Eve off at Mikes and promised to call soon about taking her to Lorenzo. His time at home did him some good. He had a greater perspective on things. He went at night and watched his mother perform. During the day they sat on her deck and talked about the past and the pain between them. He spent sometime on the board walk looking into the sea and thinking about her. It was over. The charade was over and whether he had her or not didn't matter anymore. What mattered was he was going to be free and finally have some peace. 

Dropping his bag on the living room floor he scanned the mail and saw a plain red envelope with his name in black calligraphy. Opening it he read the invitation.

__

You are cordially invited to attend The Feast of All Saints  
A masquerade ball to celebrate the season.

Tuesday November 1, 2005  
9:00pm

Attire is formal  
Mask is required. 

Evangeline and Alcazar

John stood in his living room looking at the signature on the invite. "So you two are a couple now?" he said smiling and shaking his head. 

Throwing the invitation up on the counter he walked into his bedroom pulling his shirt over his head. He saw his answer machine blinking. Walking over he had 5 messages, pressing play he kept working out of his clothes going to his bathroom to shower.

MESSAGE ONE Saturday October 29th 6 pm: "John, its Evangeline call me when you get this message. END OF MESSAGE

MESSAGE TWO Saturday October 29th 11pm: "John, hey it's me again…ummm I need to talk to you…call me okay no matter how late. END OF MESSAGE

MESSAGE THREE Sunday October 30th 8am: "Okay why aren't you calling me back? Look I wanted you to know that I'm staying with Lorenzo now…umm…we're going to have a party and I'd like you to come…well if you want…I want us to remain friends John….call me and let me know that you're okay please….okay bye. END OF MESSAGE

MESSAGE FOUR Monday October 31st 10 am: "John, I spoke to Mike and he hasn't spoken to you. I came by your place and used my spare key. I think you may just be somewhere clearing your head and that's a good thing, just call me and let me know that you are okay. Bye. END OF MESSAGE

MESSAGE FIVE Monday October 31st 7pm: "John, I just want to know you are okay and I'm getting really worried. Could you please just call me. END OF MESSAGE

John didn't hear the last message he was already in the shower. He got the gist of it. She was living with Alcazar but worried about me. What a joke. He thought as he let the water hit his face. So there was to be a party tonight. Hmmm. He wasn't angry. He didn't own her. Hell he couldn't control her. If she wanted him there was nothing he could do to stop it. He would however arm her with the truth. Show her what her choice really was.

Evangeline's Office

Evangeline sat at her desk staring at her phone. "Where are you John?" she mumbled. She hadn't heard from him since Rhodi's. She got the feeling that Mike knew where he was and was keeping it from her. All she wanted to know is if he was okay. That's all. Picking up the phone she started to dial and stopped herself. Holding the phone she felt a sadness swell in her heart. She told him that he wasn't enough when they last spoke. She told him that she wasn't in love with him. Well it was a lie. She was just confused. She had strong feelings for them both.

Hanging up the phone she looked up to see Lorenzo standing in her door.  
"Hey" she said smiling.

"You looked to be deep in thought, didn't want to disturb you,"

Rising for her seat she walked around her desk. She was grateful for the distraction, not hearing from John was driving her crazy with worry. Hugging Lorenzo he scooped her up into a kiss. She loved being in his arms. The past couple of days making love to him morning and night had her in ecstasy. It was in the quiet moments while she slept with her legs tangled with his that she felt it. The emptiness she ignored. Now with no communication from John for days she had a growing feeling of suffocation.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he said pulling her away and smiling into her face.  
"Yep, I was just about to wrap things up so I can make it to my hair appointment."  
"Why tamper with perfection?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes and stepped back "Keep complimenting me like that and I might not make it at all" she said seductively.

Lorenzo smiled at her. "I am so ready for tonight. To showcase you on my arm."

Evangeline knew that tonight was important to him. He didn't know she'd invited John and with it being a masquerade ball he may not know. But she had too make sure he was okay. She couldn't move forward without knowing he was okay.  
"Well I better get going sweetie, I need to be ready"  
"Okay" Lorenzo said walking back over and kissing her again.

Evangeline smiled at him and reached for her purse on her desk behind her. "I will see you in a couple of hours" 

"I can't wait" Lorenzo said following her out.

John's Place

Sitting on his bed naked with a towel around his waist John put his face in his hands. He was thinking of the past and the truth when he heard a knock at the door. Rising from the bed he walked into the living room. Opening the door he wasn't surprised to see her standing there.

"Where have you been!" she snapped walking into his place pass him.

John watched her storm in on a mission. She was dressed in her suit as always looking as beautiful as the last time he saw her. "I needed to get away" he said closing the door.

"Where?"  
John looked at her confused "You living with Alcazar?"  
"No, I mean yes…..that's why I wanted to talk to you. To let you know…"  
"Why Evangeline, if you've made a choice why let me know?"  
"It's out of courtesy John" she said putting her hands on her hips.

John shook his head his hair still wet. Evangeline looked at his chest tanned and could tell he'd been at the beach. The towel revealed the muscles in his thighs and calves. She tried not to stare.

"You can't trust him Evangeline there are some things that you should know."  
"John, don't start. I am tired of you bashing him. I care for him and he's good for me. I need you to accept that."

John looked at her and shook his head sadly "We really are on two different pages aren't we?"  
"I don't know what that means."  
"It means that at one time you would believe me no questions asked. Now you barely hear me."  
"I hear you..." she said defensively  
"No you don't. And it breaks my heart that you are so distant from me now."  
"John, we can be friends"  
"Really? Evangeline who are you fooling. Your running to him has done nothing to fill that emptiness in your heart. The same emptiness I carry over loosing you. I heard those messages. I mean look at you…shouldn't you be somewhere getting all jazzed up for you party" he said

Evangeline flinched at the dry way he spoke to her. It was in a tone of disinterest and it hurt. She could deal with him fighting her on this and even pleading but now he seems disappointed in her. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay" she said weakly

Opening the door for her he stared "Well I am. I'm coming to party with reinforcements. When you hear the truth tonight you can do whatever you please. I would tell you now but I don't want to be accused of having some kind of vendetta."

Evangeline tilted her head confused, holding in her tears. He was bringing reinforcements? He was throwing her out? And what truth was he talking about. She looked in his eyes and the passionate blue stare she normally saw was gone. Instead he stared at he blankly with ice water cold blue eyes.

"John….I"  
"You took another man into your bed and your heart Evangeline. Now you are living with him. What do you want from me?"  
"I told you I wanted you to be free to love again. I mean I just wanted you to be whole."  
"Well I am. That's why I'm not fighting you on what you claim to be what you want. I love you and you said it wasn't enough. Don't worry you will have the truth soon enough. But it will be done in front of your boyfriend. No turning back. Now please go."

Evangeline didn't know what to say. She walked slowly out of his apartment and heard the door shut behind her. Turning and looking at his closed door she sighed. What was that about? Why did he treat her like that?

John leaned against the door and closed his eyes. Pushing her out the door was hard but he had to do it. He needed to get ready to end this thing with Alcazar and he didn't want her in the cross hairs. If he told her the truth now she wouldn't believe it, she would want confirmation from him. And if he revealed that he lied to her she would try to leave. That's when she would see Alcazar's true nature. He didn't love her, she was just being used the way his mom was used by his father to exact revenge.

The distance between her and him was vast now. The only way to deal with it is to show her the truth and uncover all the lies once and for all. He was confident that she wouldn't be with Alcazar afterwards, but he wasn't so confident about them. Spending time away from her gave him some clarity. He wanted his Van his back and he wanted the pain they inflicted on each other gone. To do so he would need to work to regain her trust. And he would need to get over the fact she slept with him.

Evangeline drove with tears now falling down her face. She didn't know why she was crying. She wanted him to let go of his anger and deal with his issues but she saw something in his eyes. It was judgment. After all he'd put her through he had the audacity to judge her. Racing down the expressway she gripped the steering wheel her tears blinding her. She wanted to turn around and confront him, scream at him. Make him understand that he is the one that did this! Not her!

He did it dammit! Her thoughts were racing through her head causing her to miss the exit. How could he treat her like she did something wrong. Why did she care what he thought? Taking the next exit she pulls over to the side of the road and stops the car.

Wiping at her eyes she tries to regain control. She would do this. She would move on. She would show him that she can have a life with out him. She was determined too.

"Mom"

"Hey Johnny….you on your way?"

"Well we have a change of plans..."

"Hunh?"

"Apparently Alcazar is having a masquerade ball. Do you have something you can wear?"

"No, I didn't….."

"Tell Mike to take you to the mall. Get a gown and a mask. I will pick you up around 9 okay"

"John I don't want to do it like this….just take me to him."

"No mom, it's not just about him. Evangeline is living with him. I need for her to know the truth and leave safely. I don't trust…"

"He would never…."

"Mom stop it! Didn't you say that to Daddy about his father? Look what happened. It's her life dammit! I won't let you or anyone risk it."

"John listen to me. I understand why you are concerned but Lorenzo is my son and I know him. He won't"

"Mom can you do this? I mean I don't want to have to worry about you too. We aren't going over there for a family reunion were going to finish this."

"I understand..."

"Do you? Because Alcazar isn't looking to wrap his arms around you mom. He's not a 12 year old scared kid that you sent back to South America instead of keeping with us."

"Stop it John, I said I would help and I will."

"Fine" he said hanging up. He had to get ready, tonight he let go of it all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Double Jeopardy: MY TWO SONS**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline stepped up to the full length mirror and looks at her reflection. She's wearing a Black gown with red trim. The front has a scoop neck that plunges low enough to reveal the crease of her breast. The chiffon material clings to her waist and drapes around her hips flowing to the floor spreading out into a fanned train that flows behind her. The hint of red is around the trim of the dress and the hem of the train. Her hair is up in a braided bun revealing the diamond tennis necklace Lorenzo had given her to wear tonight. She wore her grandmother's diamond drop earrings and they sparkled as she stared at her reflection. Looking into her own eyes she sees past the perfect makeup and smoky eyeliner into her soul.

He rejected her. He actually blames her for moving on. She can't wrap her head around it. How dare he! He was the one that left her for another woman. He isolated and cut himself off from her with those supposed demons, which all were lies. How dare he make her feel like she betrayed and abandoned their love.

"You look gorgeous" Lorenzo says from behind her.

She turns around and sees him in all black. Smiling she picks up the material of her dress to walk over to him. "You look very handsome yourself."

He stares at her, his sapphire blue eyes sparkle with love and desire. "Evangeline, I'm so happy that you allowed me to experience this night with you. I'm so overwhelmed by my desire for you I want everyone to know how I feel."

Before she can respond he slips his hand around her exposed neck and pulls her face up to his. Kissing her sweetly at first she closes her eyes at the taste of him. Then sliding his tongue into her mouth her heartbeat quickens and she reaches to him pulling him into a deeper kiss.

The back of her dress is plunges dangerously low to her hips exposing her bare back that is graced with about ten red jeweled straps connecting either side of the opening of the dress. She feels his hands brush past them to her behind and squeeze gently. His touch still makes her body respond even now with her heart demanding for John. Why were they similar to her in some ways? Ways she couldn't explain. Something about the way she fell for Lorenzo felt strange. It was as if she was still connected to John.

Pulling away from him she looks up at him lovingly "Have our guest arrived?"

He smiles again and touches the few strands that hang in spiraled like curls outside of her bun. "Yes, but I won't greet anyone without you on my arm."

She nods and steps from his embrace to the dresser for her mask. Putting the RED/BLACK/SILVER mask on she looks in the mirror. The masks covers from her nose upwards but the oval openings for her eyes still reveal the smoky eyeliner and long lush lashes peeking through. The swirled black and red patterns sparkle with the sprinkles of silver that outline the design. Black feathers stick out on the right side. She wears a red matte lipstick and wonders if she should have chosen a lip gloss.

"You're perfect now let's go…" he says tenderly.

Turning she sees he now has on a simple long ranger type mask that is black like his suit.

Walking to him she stretches out her hand and he takes hers leading her out the room. As they walk down his corridor to the stairs, she wonders if John will appear tonight. Part of her wants him to be here, even if things are so broken between them now. Coming to the top of the stairs she looks down at the 20 or something people walking around and staring up at them. Bradford announces her and then Lorenzo as her escort to the guest and she smiles at the way he's showcasing her.

Then men in tux's all have pretty much the standard black long ranger masks. The women however in sequenced and beaded gowns of blues, blacks, purples, and reds have on decorative Mardi Gras type masks. Some of them with large feathers hanging out of the sides.

Holding her gown in one hand and Lorenzo's hand in another she walks down the steps careful not to trip on the train of the dress.

John leans against the wall in the shadows. He's wearing a black tux with a black shirt and tie. He's amused that his brother has adorned the same attire. Wearing his mask he hears Alcazar's assistant announce Evangeline and looks up to see her. She's amazingly beautiful. He watches as she floats down the winding stairwell and hears the murmurs and comments around him…  
_  
"Wow, Evangeline sure has come up with this one…such a difference from that train wreck of a relationship with that cop."_

"Have you heard she is no longer with McBain?"

"How did Evangeline become so chummy with a man most of us haven't even seen until now?"

"Look at that dress I bet it cost over $5,000.00. He had to have bought it, no way she could afford that and the necklace…"

"Do you think John McBain will attend?"

"Well after seeing this I put my money on this Alcazar fellow. No way McBain can compete."  


John listens to the whispers and chuckles. These people didn't know his Vangie at all. She was just trying to find happiness and what he did to her in the past year made her vulnerable to Alcazar. Although he was still angry and disappointed in her he knew the woman that he loved best of all. She was the least shallow of this bunch.

Looking at her now at the foot of the stairwell kissing and greeting people he stepped further back into the shadows. His eyes met with Alcazars and the blue flaming glare they exchanged in that instant was intense…knowing that Alcazar recognized him even with a mask on he smirked. Alcazar smirked back and nodded. John walked away and Alcazar continued to greet his guest. Both men knew that tonight would prove to be very interesting.

Evangeline spoke to each person one at a time paying special attention to the men. She didn't see John anywhere and after greeting the last guest she slipped her hand into Lorenzo's and allowed him to lead her into the parlor. She could hear the String Quartet playing and marveled at the people in masks drinking champagne and dancing in the room. The elegance and sparkle of the night made her light headed.

"You invited John I see" Alcazar said to her in an even tone.

Shocked by his statement she released his hand and looked up at him confused in her mask. "What?"

Alcazar looked at her and smiled slyly "Nothing escapes me Evangeline, I knew it the moment he arrived. He brought someone with him. If it's who I think it is I'm more than pleased that you extended an invitation his way."

"He brought someone? A date?"

Alcazar looked in her face and even though part was hidden by her mask he could tell she was jealous "Would that bother you if he did?"

"No of course not" she said quickly. Lying through her teeth. Looking across the room for him she didn't see him anywhere

"Where is he?"  
Alcazar studied her. "He'll reappear when he is ready. But tonight is about us Evangeline" he said taking her hand again.

Looking at him she smiled sweetly "You're right. Let's enjoy the party."

"Mom, you will have to approach him on your own. I need to find the opportune moment to talk to Van we'll join you two when she knows the truth. I don't want her ambushed with it…"

"Okay John" Eve said touching her son's cheek.

She looked across the room at Alcazar smiling and talking to his guest and made her way over to him. Evangeline after several small conversations walked off to the exclusive part of the room that leads to the veranda and John followed. Looking back at Alcazar he see he is now distracted by Eve and knows this is his chance. He will tell her what she needs to know now. Let he know how they both betrayed each other.

"Lorenzo..."

Alcazar turns to see a lady in a black cocktail dress and mask. He can see her reddish brown hair out the sides. At first he doesn't recognize her but soon her musical voice registers. His heartbeat quickens and he clears his throat. "Eve?"  
"We need to talk son…"  
"Yes we do"

Walking out of the room with Eve behind him he clenches his fist. He knew she was probably with John this evening and had been preparing himself for this meeting. His heart still ached for the mother he never had and his jealousy at John and Mike for stealing her away from him had a maddening grip on him even now. But truth be told when his father was murdered she had the opportunity to take him into her heart and she didn't she sent him back to South America to live with his grandmother. He would never forgive her for hurting him like that.

Stepping into the study he pulled off his mask. Eve closed the double doors and turned to face him. Slowly she removed her mask and his heart softens at looking into the blue eyes just like his. "Hello son"

"So now it's son..."

Eve walks closer to him. "Lorenzo I have so much to say to you. I've tried so often over the years to initiate this meeting."

Lorenzo smirks at her. "Really? Why? You made it clear that you didn't want me in your life.."

"I did not, I had no choice but to release you to your grandmother. Your father was dead and so was my husband. I couldn't take you in with the hostility between you and my sons."

Lorenzo laughs. "You were my mother dammit. You ran off with some cop that investigated and destroyed my father. Then you turn around and contact my father bringing him to you so he could be murdered in cold blood" he yells.

"That's not how it happened. Let me explain…." She says her voice cracking now choking on her tears.

"Explain? I don't want your damn explanation. As a matter of fact get out!"  
"NO!" she shouts back "I'm your mother and dammit you will listen to me!"

John walks out onto the veranda and sees the curve and beauty of her flawless back under sparkling jeweled straps. She's looking to the sky toward the moon. He stands behind her silent.

"I knew if I came out here you would follow…" she says softly not turning around but acknowledging she knew he was behind her.

Walking up behind her he hesitates to touch her. Instead he takes in her scent. "I have something to tell you."

Evangeline continues to look at the stars in the night. The soft music blows out onto the deck with them and she hugs herself. "Okay" she says weakly. She can feel his body heat behind her and she wants to turn and face him but resists the urge.

"Alcazar is my brother…"

Her heart stops and chest tightens. She blinks several times trying to register. Turning around angrily she looks into his cold blue eyes and sees he's telling the truth. But this truth is too shocking. "What?" she asks removing her mask.

John pulls his off too so she can see his entire face "Alcazar is my brother. My mother was married before my father to Emmanuel Alcazar. My father was a FBI agent investigating a brutal crime family in South America. He met and fell in love with my mother an American woman married to a brutal crime lord. My mother at the time had a three year old by the name of Lorenzo Alcazar. When Emmanuel found out that his new American friend was a federal agent and sleeping with his wife he tortured and almost killed my dad. My mother freed him and fled with him in the night. The Bureau gave them a new identity and they took up residence in Atlantic City."

Evangeline stepped away from John her eyes glistening with tears. She listened to his monotone voice and saw the way he glared at her. He was pouring out his soul but he was still so angry with her his words were cold and harsh. He was giving her the truth of who her lover was with no tenderness and compassion. She could swear he was taking some kind of joy in destroying her world right now.

"But my mother couldn't leave well enough alone and contacted Emmanuel's mother constantly for updates on her baby. At the time she was pregnant with me. For years they corresponded back and forth and my mother believed that she could live with being separated from her son as long as she got her updates. When I was nine years old Emmanuel found out about my mothers constant correspondence with his mother and was enraged. He loved my mother fiercely….so she says and still after 9 years wanted his wife back. He also wanted the man that stole her dead."

Walking over to her son she put her hand on his taking it. Alcazar didn't resist his touch. And stared at the woman he's loved from a portrait in his family home all these years. The pain of not having her as a mother made his chest burn in agony. He wanted so desperately to curl up in her arms. She turns over his hand and sees the ring with the initials **E/A**.

"This ring was your father's wedding ring. He was too stubborn and macho to wear a wedding band so he conveniently had this one made with my initials. Since our initials were the same it was even more convenient for him." Looking up into her sons face she smiled lightly. "I did love him at one time Lorenzo, when you were born I loved him deeply…."

"Then why did you set him up! Why did you have him killed" he said snatching his hand away.

"I didn't have him killed. When he showed up in Atlantic City I had no idea he was coming. I was at home with my two small boys cooking when he kicked in the door. He nearly raped me in front of my son. I had to convince him to leave so I played along with his desire and need to control me…it only made him more determined to bring me back and seek revenge. It was my fault for being so weak and needing to know how you were that set that tragedy for both men into motion" she said with tears in her eyes.

Evangeline wiped at her tears and looked at John with pain on her face. She couldn't find her voice. She felt used and betrayed by them both. My god she was sleeping with his brother and he never even bothered to tell her. Why?

"I was upstairs finishing my homework the night Emmanuel Alcazar came crashing into my home. I knew something was wrong immediately. Running down the stairs I saw him in the kitchen shaking my mother and speaking to her in Spanish. She was crying and speaking back in Spanish but I could tell she was scared. The man was clawing at her clothes and grabbing at her pushing her up against the stove. It looked like he would take her right there in the kitchen. My mother struggled with him frightened then saw my face and she changed. Her mood changed and she stopped resisting his advances. 

She spoke to him in English. She told him not to do this. That she knew he was just in pain like she was and not to hurt her. She said she wanted her son it was killing her not to have him. I couldn't believe it. What son was she talking about? The man released her at the mention of a son and I watched as my mother touched the man's face and kissed him. In my daddy's house she was kissing him. He spoke to her in Spanish and she nodded. He backed up fixing his clothes and my mother came to me.

"Johnny, I want you too go back upstairs and watch your brother. I have to leave for a moment but I will be back soon" I pleaded with her not to go with him. I was terrified that she would go to this other son. I clung to her crying and could see the man behind her smirking. She held me for a long time and then let me go. Kissing my forehead she left with him. I went to the window and saw the limo open and a kid who looked to be 12 step out of the car running to her. I screamed as I saw my mother wrap her arms around another kid, then get into the limo with them both."

Eve wiped her tears "When I left with your father I was prepared to go back with you two. I didn't want Thomas hurt and your father would not leave without me. He said he would spare Thomas's life. I wasn't setting him up Lorenzo. I had no idea that John would call his dad and tell him that I left. I had no idea that Thomas would show up at that private airport with cops and the gunfight you witnessed would take place. I had no idea that both of your fathers would be murdered that night and we would have to watch it unfold"

Alcazar dropped his head.  
His tears flowing at remembering his father shot by Thomas McBain right after he shot him. He could remember Eve holding him back and covering his face near the plane while trying to get them both away from the murderous scene.

She didn't even let him go to his father on the landing strip dying and bleeding alone. He didn't get to say goodbye to his father. That night she took him home with her and told her other sons that their dad was dead. He and John fought instantly and kept fighting for the next three days until Eve could stand it no longer. They'd gone as far to get weapons and waged a war on each other that no one could stop. Finally Eve contacted his grandmother and sent him away. He understood some of it now. But he still blamed her for it all.

Eve looked at him sadly "This thing with you and John has to stop. Now you have Evangeline caught in the middle. I know you don't want that…."

Evangeline heard the rest of the story and now her tears were flowing. When John finished he made no move to comfort her. He just continued to glare at her. Walking over to him she slapped him hard across the face.

"You let me…" 

"No! Don't you put this off on me! You wouldn't hear me! You kept trying to punish me! I told you to stay away from him"

She put her hand to her mouth hurt. He did blame her. How dare he "My god, I had no idea he was your brother. You two sick assholes played me back and forth and neither of you told me the truth. I can't believe you!"

"I never played you. Lorenzo Alcazar is a dangerous man I told you that upfront. I had no idea that you would fall for him let alone take him into your bed. When you met him it was as a client. When I saw you with him at the Palace you were already dressed like his whore after one meeting with him!" he shouted at her.

Evangeline charged at him and swung. Connecting with his face she kept swinging "You bastard! I hate you!" she screamed between her tears. John took her initial blows and then restrained her. Crying now she moaned in his arms.

"I wanted to tell you the truth and I tried to but the trauma of loosing my dad because of this man and my need for revenge against him had me locked inside. I'm sorry that I failed you….but you failed me too. You were supposed to be mine. You were supposed to see past it all"

Evangeline dropped her head crying, she couldn't believe he blamed her for this. He did this to them. He kept her in the dark, he kept her emotionally insecure. How dare he! "Let me go!" she whimpered.

"NO!" he snapped grabbing her by both arms forcefully making her look into his face. She looked up through her tears and running mascara just as angry as he was. "I didn't choose this drama Evangeline he did! He knew who you were and our history. He came into our lives to destroy me and he used you to do it."

Evangeline shook her head no "You both used me. You both did this!" she said crying.

John shook her "I tried to protect you!"

Snatching away she backed away almost tripping over the long train of her dress. "YOU LIAR! I asked you what he was to you, before I even slept with him you bastard. You passed me off to him because of your own fucking cowardice. Don't paint yourself as a victim! I know better I know who you both are and it makes me sick! Do you hear me sick!" 

"Evangeline let me explain…." Lorenzo said walking onto the veranda glaring at John and looking at Evangeline who was now shaking and crying in pain.

John turned on him. "Stay away from her!" he hissed charging at him. Eve stepped between them pushing John back.

Lorenzo glared at him "You had to do it this way? You had to destroy her publicly!" he shouted pointing toward the woman he loved.

"You are the one that wanted the damn parade. I had to tell her the truth before you destroyed her further!"

"That is bullshit little brother and you know it! You couldn't stand the idea that she moved on and since you weren't man enough to fight for her fair and square you bring our mother into it to help you…"

John forcefully pushes Eve aside and lunges at Lorenzo. He swings and punches him in the jaw. Lorenzo takes the blow in stride and punches John in the gut then the jaw sending him backward. John falls over the table and chair on the deck and both women scream. People in the party rush out to see John being pulled to his feet by Lorenzo but before he could deliver another blow receives another punch to his jaw and two consecutive punches to his gut. The men in the party jump on them both and pull them apart. Evangeline is screaming with her eyes shut but opens them in time to see Bradford appear with a gun.

"Let Mr. Alcazar go!" he says in an even tone to the man holding Alcazar back. He has the gun to the man's head. As soon as Alcazar is released he turns the gun on a restrained John. Eve steps in front of John, "Lorenzo no!" she shouts.

"It's okay" Lorenzo says wiping at the blood on his mouth. He turns and looks over at Evangeline who is now looking at them both with hatred. Saying nothing she races off the deck.

Lorenzo turns to chase her and hears Eve stop him "Let her go. Before either of you can repair how you've hurt her tonight we will sit down as a family and repair us!" she said with a finality that made Lorenzo stop in his tracks. Turning to look at her and a restrained John he knew it was time to end this thing with them once and for all. Then he would find her and make her understand.

John glared at him. He heard what his mother said but all he could do is see the pain on Evangeline's face when she fled. He had to get to her and fix things between them. She was the only thing that mattered to him. He would finish this thing with his brother and then make Evangeline understand that she is all he ever wanted.

Bradford and the wait staff cleared out the party as Eve stood between her feuding son's hoping that the sins of their father's would not be revisited tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Double Jeopardy: PAIN**

by tarskeewee08

Eve stands looking between both her sons heartbroken, she could see the murderous hatred that runs so deep neither of them have control of it now. Putting her hands on her hips she shakes her head sadly, its Thomas and Emmanuel all over again.

This is all her fault. She should have been stronger then, she should have kept him with her and made them behave like a family.

"This is all my fault" she says in a defeated voice.  
"No, mom it's his fathers fault!" John shouts pointing at Lorenzo.  
"If memory serves me correctly, she was married when your home wrecker of a father strolled into our lives!" Lorenzo shouted back.

"ENOUGH!" Eve screams clenching her fist. Her face beet red she feels the tears from old heartache falling down. "You two are adults! You're no longer 12 and 9. This is not a competition on who lost the most. You both lost a lot equally!"

John rolls his eyes turning and kicking the chair next to him. His pain over loosing his father cuts at him so deep it feels like it just happened today.

Lorenzo folds his arms and glares at Eve. "What do you want Eve? Too much has happened I will never be able to accept your sons as family. For that matter I don't think I can accept you."

"Good! Because no one invited your ass into the family" John turned and shouted glaring at Lorenzo.

Eve looked at her younger son angrily and stormed over to his face wagging her finger. "Johnny McBain, you stop it right now! I am done coddling you on this! He's my son, your brother and you may not like it but dammit you will accept it!" she seethes.

John's hair that is now fallen wildly into his face blocks her from his view and using his hand he swipes it away from his eyes. Eve turns to Lorenzo. "You don't get to pick your family son, I am your mother and he is your brother. I don't expect you two to fall into each others arms and then go fishing but I dam well expect you two to stop these wars that are dangerously ripping us all apart. Look at him Lorenzo. His blood runs through your veins. My blood runs through your veins. It's not something you can escape."

"Watch me" Lorenzo says turning to leave.  
"STOP! STOP IT DAMMIT!" Eve screams and both of her sons look at her in shock. Bursting into tears she rushes her oldest son and grabs his arm. "STOP PUNISHING ME! DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE DONE ENOUGH OF THAT! I WAS THERE THE DAY TWO MEN I LOVED SHOT THEMSELVES TO DEATH OVER ME AND MY DESIRES."

John and Lorenzo watch Eve have her breakdown and both want to comfort her. But both blame her for their pain as well and restrain themselves. She steps back from Lorenzo and looks back and forth between them. "Look at what you've done. Now you have Evangeline stuck in the middle."

Pointing at John Eve glares at him hurt and angry. "You didn't have to do this to her tonight John, you didn't have to humiliate her and make her feel used like you did. You did it to punish her for sleeping with your brother, I know you did. I should have stopped you. Do you have any idea how bad you've hurt her?"

Eve then turns to Lorenzo pointing the same finger shaking with her sobs "And you! You came here to destroy your own brother and you were going to use that sweet girl. Forget what you feel for her now, you were going to use her. She trusted you with her heart after what she'd been through with your brother and you knew that. Now look at what you've done to her and her feelings for you. All because of your hatred over what you perceived to be stolen from you. Did you think stealing her from him, would heal the pain you feel from the loss of your father?"

"My god I love you two with all my heart, but I am so damn ANGRY at the way you have carried this bitter and hatred over something that had nothing to do with you. Yes you were their sons but YOUR fathers hatred for each other was never about family and honor. It was pride and ego that drove them. They pulled me back and forth between them so that they could claim victory in a selfish battle to own my love. IS that what you want for Evangeline? Answer me dammit. Is that the way either of you love her?"

John's chest burned and Eve's words swirled in his head. Lorenzo let the first tears he's shed since his dad's death fall from his eyes not bothering to wipe. He did hate his brother and may always but what he did to Evangeline by concealing the truth was ripping at his heart.

"Mom" John said weakly. "I don't know how to fix this. I can never accept that man as my brother."

Lorenzo looks at him and rolls his eyes "I agree" struggling he finally calls Eve by the name she's desired since he was 12 "Mom, I agree with John. I don't know how to fix this."

Eve hears him call her mom and smiles. She looks at them both. "First we call a truce. And let me explain what a truce is."

She turns to John "Mikey told me Johnny of your on going investigations into your brothers business dealings. I want you to remove yourself from any cases involving him. It's a conflict of interest anyway and you shouldn't be involved."

John frowns and gets ready to object but the look of finality on his mother's face prevents him. "Okay" he snaps.

Turning to Lorenzo she softens. "God knows what you had in store for him Lorenzo but I want you to call it off. I will never forgive you if you were to hurt him or Mikey."

Lorenzo sneers at John for a moment, and then looks at Eve. "Fine…" he snaps.

"Good, now we have to deal with Evangeline…" Eve says

"WE?" John blurts out. "I'm sorry but I don't want him anywhere near her. She's in love with me. She barely knows him."

Lorenzo glares at his brother "Oh she knows me pretty well little brother and I know every delectable part of her too. She may have been in love with you but she chose me and once I explain this to her she will see through what you set in motion today"

John turns red and takes a step forward. Eve shakes her head and gets in between them.

"John, Lorenzo stop it" she says the exhaustion of dealing with these to wearing down on her. 

"The choice is up to Evangeline, not you two. I will go to see her. Neither of you will see her. She's going to be the one to make the next move."

Both men look at Eve as if she's speaking pig latin. Neither of them were willing to trust her with the future of their love affair with Evangeline. It was too important to them both. Eve sees the look on their faces and smiles slightly. "I'm your best shot boys. Do you really think she would see either of you after tonight?"

John starts to pace back and forth and Lorenzo runs his hands through his hair nervously. They know that Evangeline wouldn't see them this time. But their need for her was making them desperate.

"Fine, but how do I know that he will stay away!" John snaps pointing at Lorenzo.  
Lorenzo glares at him "The same way I know you will, you don't."

"Listen to me! Evangeline won't be pushed into anything. Space will clear things up for her, make her realize what she wants. Neither of you can control the outcome of that. She will see through this competition between you two and you both will loose. Whomever she chooses the other must accept it and back away. Not because you're brothers, which in my opinion is reason enough, but because you love and want her happy. To not do so means that it was all about this competitiveness you share and not about her."

Lorenzo shakes his head "She's right little brother.."  
"Don't call me that" John hisses. Seeing the look on Eve's face he tries to fix it. "Okay, I guess I see your point."

"Good. John lets go. I want to drop you off home so I can go see her." Eve says pointing to the door making sure that John leaves before her in case another fight explodes.

"How will I know how she is?" Lorenzo asks his voice cracking. John looks at him surprised. The look on Lorenzo face mirrors the pain on his. He never really believed he cared for her but now he saw that he did. It hurt, he could deal with him the bad guy, but he didn't want to compete for her affections. Not anymore. Too much has already kept them apart. 

Eve smiled at her son "Tomorrow come to Mikey's place around 9am. Both of you and I will let you know where you stand."

Evangeline's Place

Walking into her place she drops her purse on the floor and slams the door sliding down it crying. She thinks of making love to Lorenzo on the boat….and then making love to John in the bathroom screaming she rips at her hair pulling it partially out of the bun. Rising she claws at the dress feeling dirty she rips it off, the chiffon material tearing in some of the most delicate spots.

Freeing herself from it she kicks off her shoes and rushes to the bathroom. Turning on the water to the shower she steps under it with her panties so disoriented by the pain of the truth. Grabbing her soap she scrubs her face and arms and chest. Realizing she has on her underwear she rips the off and scrub her intimate spots. She hates them both. They knew what she was doing and did nothing to stop her. She felt so dirty and betrayed she ignored the scalding water scorching her skin.

"I hate you…..I hate you…I hate you….I hate you!" she mumbled still scrubbing herself.

How could she be so stupid? This was her fault for trusting either of them. She should have known that John would trample on her heart for sport. But she didn't even know Lorenzo to take him in her bed. Her skin now red and raw from the scalding water aches and she continues to scrub and scrub, scratching herself in the process leaving welts with traces of blood.

She knows she's having some kind of emotional breakdown but can't stop herself. Screaming to the top of her lungs in the shower at her humiliation she falls backwards slipping and hitting the side of her head. Temporarily dazed from the blow it knocks some sense into her and she winces at the hot water spraying over her. Crawling out of the shower she drags herself onto the plush shower rug dripping wet. Her hair wet and matted half in a bun the other half out makes her look like some kind of wild woman.

Curling up into a fetal position she hears their voices in her head.

__

Evangeline looked up frustrated. "John, why are you here?"  
Reaching he touched her hair "I was worried by you."  
Evangeline sighed at his brief touch reminded by how his hands felt against her body. Trying to remain in control she moved away from his hand and stared up at him "It's not your place to worry about me. Not anymore."  
"It will always be my place. I'm in love with you."

Lorenzo pulled the box from behind him and smiled "This is your coat to protect you from the weather outside. They forgot to deliver it earlier, which is why I'm early."

Evangeline eyes grew wide "No….you can't."

"Evangeline, stop with the 'cant's' you're my escort this evening and these things are flattering only if worn by the proper woman. I would love it if you indulged me tonight, just this. If you feel they're too extravagant for gifts then return them tomorrow." he said staring intensely at her.

"Stay away from him Evangeline!" he snapped  
"No!" she snapped back  
"He's dangerous dammit and he's using you to get at me!"  
Evangeline folded her arms and glared at him "What the hell does that mean John? Do you have some kind of history with him? He says you're obsessed and I'm beginning to think so too."

Lorenzo slid his hands under her behind and pushed further into her and she bit her lip as her vagina responded to the invasion of someone she'd never experienced before who's manhood was so strong and thick it shocking all her senses. Wrapping her legs around him as he continued his pursuit of her she held onto him now that his tongue was in her ear.

"No man can love you the way that I can" he whispered huskily in her ear.

Evangeline tried to pull away "John no…talk to me..try"

"I can't" he said kissing her and snatching at her leather jacket.

Evangeline returned his kiss as she felt him clawing at her clothes.

"John wait" she said moving her face as he started kissing her entire face and neck pushing her to the sink.

"No, baby please, just let me be here with you"

Evangeline saw his desperation and need for her and relented. She allowed him to unbutton her jeans and pull them roughly down. He let her go and rolled them down off her hips helping her get out of them over her boots. Still kneeling in front of her he reached up and snatched at her hip hugger panties and yanked the down as well. Evangeline looked down at him working her out of her clothes and sighed. She loved him and would do anything to help him. He stood up and kissed her again pushing her up on the edge of the sink forcing her legs open, then tugging at his belt. Evangeline reached and helped him free from his pants as she played tug o war with her tongue kissing him.

Over and over it played back and forth for her in her mind. Taking her hands to her ears she screamed trying to force the memories of the last few weeks away. She kept feeling the touch of these brothers and her desires for them both stirring inside of her.

She hated them and yet she loved them. She hated herself. Crying and trying to silence her tears she brought her knees up to her chest laying in a balled up fetal position. Trying to steady her ragged breathing she finally opened her eyes blurred by tears and saw the room spinning. 

Closing them tightly she whimpered again. "Oh god I'm loosing my mind" she said with a hoarse voice. She couldn't gain any perspective. She saw John's face and his smile. She saw Lorenzo's face and heard his laughter. "Go away!" she screamed out. She didn't want to think of either one of them.

She laid there for eternity and eventually drifted to sleep. An hour or so later she heard banging on her door. Lifting her head she gasped at the pain that shot through the left side of her face. Rising slowly she touched her face tenderly and felt the knot rise up. 

"Knock- Knock"

Sitting up she saw she was naked. What happened? Her body was swollen and covered in welts from the scalding water. It hurt to touch parts of it. Slowly she rose and reached for her robe.

"Evangeline! It's Eve sweetie, please let me in!"

"Eve?" she said confused. Her head spinning she tightened the robe and walked out of the bathroom. Her body ached badly from the self inflicted scratches. She couldn't believe she'd done this to herself. Finally making it to the door she painfully lifted her sore arm and undid the chain on the door and then unlocked it.

Opening the door Eve initially smiled then froze in horror at the condition she saw her in. Evangeline nervously swiped at her wild hair trying to make herself look less hideous. 

"Hey" she said weakly  
Eve immediately grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She flinched from the pain her squeezing her brought but smiled relieved that someone cared.

"You poor baby….I'm so sorry" Eve said letting her go and then stepping in….


	14. Chapter 14

**Double Jeopardy: EMMANUEL & THOMAS**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline pulled her robe closed after closing the door. Eve stood there looking at her with pity, she knew exactly what she was going through.

Evangeline's hair was wet and matted to her head partially tucked into a braided bun. Her face red and scrubbed free of makeup, looking at her hands they were red too and Eve could imagine what the rest of her body looked like.

Her eyes were puffy and red and there was a dark bruise on the side of her face. Eve walked over to her and moved her head to get a closer look at it. "How did this happen?" she asked.

Evangeline bit her bottom lip and said nothing. Eve touched it tenderly and she flinched. Taking her by the hand she led her to the couch and sat her down. She went into the kitchen and got a zip lock bag and put ice in it. Eve looked over at Evangeline and she was sitting extremely still with her head bowed. She looked so defeated. After making the home made ice pack she walked over and sat next to her and put the ice to her forehead to make the swelling go down.

Evangeline looked at her and smiled and put her hand to the ice keeping it close to her head.

Eve sighed. "They both love you dear"

Evangeline shook her head no and let tears fall from her face. Eve saw that this would be difficult. "Let me explain something. First of all you did nothing wrong. It's only natural after loving John for as long as you did, that you would meet and fall in love with his Lorenzo. You had no understanding of why you connected to him. But the connection was real."

Evangeline looked at her with pain in her eyes "Why did they keep that from me? Was I just some pawn in their sick hatred for each other? Were they keeping score?"

"No….no baby" Eve said touching her face. "I think that Lorenzo may have had ill intentions when he arrived to town but he has fallen for you. It has nothing to do with John. And John has always loved you. ALWAYS….the pain of his father's death and my involvement made it hard for him to trust in love. They should have told you and they will have to explain why they didn't but understand, neither wanted to use you"

Evangeline looked away from Eve and thought about her own guilt. John told her not to trust Lorenzo and she refused. Lorenzo asked that she not sleep with John and separate herself from him and she refused. She wanted them both and part of her enjoyed the chase. Disgusted with herself she dropped her head. 

Eve rubbed her hand "I loved Lorenzo's father. I met him when I was singing in Miami at a club in Coconut Grove. He was the sexiest man I'd ever laid eyes on. Tan, tall thick wavy black hair. Lorenzo looks a lot like him." She says smiling.

"When he courted me I enjoyed the attention. It was like I was the most important woman in the world. By the time he proposed I'd tossed my dreams aside and readily fled to his world of danger and secrets. Soon I found my prince had a dark side. When I realized it I was already pregnant with Lorenzo. I still loved him and closed my eyes to his horrors. I knew of his trafficking drugs from South America to Miami and so did the FBI. They couldn't touch him in Miami and sent special Agent Thomas McBain to do the job."

Evangeline looked at Eve and softened. Seeing her pain over the loss of both men she felt some kinship. Eve squeezed her hand and continued. This was just as therapeutic for her.

"Tom, was like no man I had ever seen. He had the piercing stare like John, you know the one that silences you without saying a word. The one that pulls you in. He befriended Emmanuel and was soon staying with us."

"At first it was innocent flirtations. I loved my husband and three year old son. Loved them deeply. But the attention I craved from Emmanuel was slipping away because of his other life. Soon I learned of his love for women as well. The realization that he would betray our vows hurt me deeply" Eve said wiping at her tears. Evangeline could see even now she loved this man.

"The affair between me and Tom came from nowhere. I swear one minute I was crying over the destruction of my faith in my marriage the next I was in another man's arms. After that Tom revealed who he really was and asked that I leave with him. I couldn't. I just couldn't leave my precious baby behind. Tom grew to hate Emmanuel and I knew that part of him hated Emmanuel's hold over me and the fact that I still loved him. A month went by and I discovered I was pregnant. I hadn't been with my husband in months so I knew it was Tom. Now I had no choice. Emmanuel would kill him and my unborn child."

"We plotted our escape but my mother in law discovered the plot. She told her son because she thought the baby was his. But Emmanuel knew it wasn't and his rage at Tom was murderous."

Eve stood up from the couch and started to pace in front of Evangeline. Evangeline watched her wring her hands and saw the pain on her face. She didn't want her to relive this for her. "Eve, please it's not necessary…."

Eve looked at her with tears in her eyes. "You need to understand why John and Lorenzo hate each other so blindly and why John is tortured the way he is. Why Lorenzo blames John. Their love for you sweetie is separate. Their hate for each other runs to deep to involve third party. Let me finish."

Evangeline nodded and leaned back into the sofa. Eve's voice was comforting and it distracted her from her own pain. She wanted to hear more.

"Tom was captured by Emmanuel's people and tortured for 12 hours straight. Evangeline you may or may not know this but the torture given in that region of the world can be extremely brutal and relentless" she said tears running non stop down her face.

"Emmanuel and I fought. I begged for Tom's life and Emmanuel almost relented. He said if I aborted the baby and stayed with him he could forgive me. That I was his and he couldn't let me go. No matter how bad I'd hurt him he couldn't bare to loose me. I could never agree to killing my child. So Emmanuel locked me up determined to kill Tom. My mother in law over heard and learned that the baby I was carrying was not her sons. She wanted me gone. She unlocked my door and told me she would help me free Tom but I would have to leave Lorenzo behind. She swore to keep me posted on his growth but I could never return. It was the life of the man I loved and the life of my children. I made the only decision I could and saved Tom's life." Eve hugged herself she was now shaking from her pain.

"The next weeks on the run in the South American jungle pregnant and dehydrated were torturous, but we made it to Tom's contacts and they got us out of the country. When Tom told the Bureau he wanted out I made him swear not to give them the info on Emmanuel, my son's life would be ripped apart. That was mistake number one. He agreed if I promised never to contact him again. Tom didn't care that I wanted Lorenzo he said we would have our own family now and that he was my husband. I was to be his alone. That was the mistake number two. I couldn't do it Evangeline, I couldn't abandon my baby, so I secretly stayed in contact until it all blew up in my face making my betrayal of Tom's trust my final mistake."

Evangeline got up going to Eve hugging her "It's not your fault.."

Eve hugged her back crying "It is because I was weak, I still loved Emmanuel despite what he did and if Tom hadn't arrived at the airport to stop me I would have left my sons behind and went back to South America."

"No, you wouldn't have….you were protecting John and his father."  
Eve shook her head "I want to believe that."  
"Believe it" Evangeline said smiling.

Eve looked at her. "My sons are good boys, they have a lot of problems but it's not beyond them to love someone. I saw them tonight Evangeline and they both love you so much."

Evangeline let go of Eve and stepped away from her. "I don't believe that…"

Eve rubbed her arm "Don't listen to your head, don't replay betrayal and pain over and over again….like I did…listen to your heart. Who do you love sweetie….in here" she said pointing to Evangeline's heart.

Evangeline looked at her and smiled. Eve looked into her eyes and saw her choice and smiled too. "Then you hold onto that love and you fight for the right to be happy with him."

"But I don't want to hurt…."

Eve nodded "He will be hurt, it will be painful for him and he may try to convince you to change your mind. But life is short and love is so precious that you have to fight for it."

"I need time Eve, I need to make sure that my love for him is enough….so much has happened."

"Take as much time as you need. I think they both need time too cool off as well. I will make sure they respect your wishes. When you are ready you can tell them your choice."

"What if I choose to let them both go…what if loving him isn't enough now Eve?"

Eve smiled "Loving him is more than enough….you know that" she said smiling again and hugging her.

Evangeline hugged her back and walked her to the door.

Saying good bye she locked the door and walked slowly back to her room. Her body still raw she opened her robe and looked at the welts. She still couldn't believe she'd come apart like that.

Tonight was painful but she felt a sense of relief in knowing why John was so tormented and closed off from her.

She also felt a sense of closeness to Lorenzo understanding why he is so needy with the woman he loves. When he lets someone in his heart it becomes a very vulnerable place. They both were good men and she knew they didn't use her, she'd actually used them to feel whole again. Now she had to choose between an old love that never had a chance to grow and a new love that was just beginning.

Sighing she took off her robe and got under her covers naked. Pulling the cool sheets over her aching body she felt her anxiety melting. She would work through this and escape this pain. Closing her eyes she dreamed of them both and this time she didn't scream. She half smiled and let them walk her into sleep. 

John's Place

John sat in his dark living room listening to his Coltrane cd drinking beer. Tonight had gone all wrong. His mom was right, he'd done this to her on purpose. He wanted her to feel hurt and betrayed like he felt when she chose his brother over him. He knew he had no right to make her regret hurting him after what he'd done to her. But he couldn't help it. He always thought that she belonged to him no matter what. His stupid pride is what got in the way causing him to lash out at the one woman in the world he loved the most.

He understood his mother now. His father had done the same thing to her. His pride forced her to give up her son after they escaped South America. She was pulled apart by both men and their need to dominate and control her.

He wouldn't do that to Evangeline. He loved her to much. If she wanted to move on he'd let her go. It would be his final gift to her. Drinking the bitter warm beer he looked around in the dark. His hate for his brother had eased some tonight. He could never accept him into his life but he could let go his vendetta to destroy him. He didn't know how he would live with the notion of them together. He'd rather they both loose her than have to deal with that. 

"Dammit!" he hissed then swallowed the rest of his beer. Taking the bottle he through it against the wall breaking it into pieces. "Evangeline baby please come back to me…." He whimpered.

Lorenzo Alcazars Place

Lorenzo sat in his study with his brandy sifting it in the large brandy glass looking into his fireplace.

"Is there anything else sir?" Bradford asked coming into the room looking at his boss.  
"No" Lorenzo said dryly turning up the glass and drinking the rest of his brandy.  
"Very well sir"

Lorenzo thought about Evangeline, her smile and touch. He remembered the way they made love this morning and how he twirled his fingers in her long mane as she slept on his chest. He could smell the soft apricot aroma of her shampoo. Closing his eyes he could swear he could feel her soft breast pressed against his chest. His desire for her so strong he squeezed and broke the brandy glass in his hand.

Opening his hand he saw the glass shards stuck in the palm of his hand oozing his own blood. Rising he took the broken glass to the trash and then walked out of the study to the adjourning bathroom to clean his wound. Looking up in the mirror he saw his face and noticed the tears. He hadn't even realized he was crying.

It wasn't just the idea of loosing her that caused the tears. Tonight he heard his mother's version of the truth and it uncovered the wounds that he thought he'd healed with his hatred and vendetta against his brothers. Now he has let go of some of that bitterness. He may never be friends with Mike and John but his need to kill and destroy them was over. He just wanted Evangeline and a chance at happiness with a woman that loved him only. Loved him better than his mother ever would.

Sighing he ran his hand under the warm water and watched the blood swirl down the drain of his porcelain white sink. He hoped that Evangeline was okay. He hoped that she knew how much he loved her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Double Jeopardy: ESCAPING**

by tarskeewee08

Eve sat in Mike's den waiting on her son's.

She was glad that she spoke to Evangeline last night and told her the entire truth. It helped her as well. Hearing a knock at the door she got up. Seeing Mike come out the room she shook her head and he stopped watching her walk to the door and open it.

Lorenzo stood there in a blue suit with a white shirt. He looked at Mike and nodded then walked in. Eve stepped in front of him and hugged him. He stiffened at first then wrapped his arms around her squeezing her back. Her touch was so comforting.

"Come in and sit down, John should be here soon" she said kissing his cheek and stepping to the side. Lorenzo nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Mike came further into the room "Do you want something to drink man?"   
Lorenzo looked up and half smiled "No, I'm good."  
Mike smiled and walked back into the other room.

Looking at Eve he continued to smile. "How was she?"

Eve shook her head "I need to talk to you both." And before she could say more John used his key and entered his brother's place. He walked in and saw them already sitting down and rolled his eyes. Closing the door he went to the chair across from them and sat down. He and his brother stared at each other still feeling the hatred pushing through.

Eve saw that the standoff wouldn't last long and cleared her throat "I saw her last night boys."

They both looked at her expectantly.

"She wasn't doing to good. I don't know what she did but she had a bruise on the side of her face and her eyes were both swollen from tears"

"What?" John snapped  
Lorenzo sat up alarmed "What do you mean bruise?"

Eve put her hand up to silence them. "I am telling you both everything so you will respect her wishes…"

John felt his stomach tighten at that comment. "What wishes?" he said softly  
Lorenzo looked at his mother and hoped she wasn't going to say what he thought.

"She wants you both to stay away for now.."

John sat back and sighed. The both of them staying away was better than her rejecting just him. Lorenzo felt the same relief. He was so terrified of loosing her.

"She's better and after our talk I think I explained that you both love her very much. She understands that. But she's hurting still over her heart being pulled and tugged at. I know how she feels. She needs time to settle her fears and address her pain before she can be with either of you. Do you boys understand?"

"What do you mean you told her we love her both? You say that like my love is equal to his!" John snapped at Eve.

Lorenzo glared at him "I agree with you, I love her more!"

Eve shook her head. "This is why you two need to stay away, neither of you are ready to deal with her and not your hate for each other. If you both don't stop this you will drive her away"

"I rather she be alone than with him" John said glaring at Lorenzo

Lorenzo laughed. "Which proves that you are driven by your jealousy and not love for her. All I want is for her to be happy!"

John sneered at him "Bullshit. If she chose me you'd flip and you know it."

"Stop it!" Even snapped slapping her hands together "My god what is it? What's the unspoken thing that remains between you two that forces you to tear at each other? Someone say it and clear the damn air!" 

Lorenzo looked at John and then Eve "I can tell you that he will always be a representation of your betrayal to my father. He's the bastard that destroyed my chance at having you for a mother." 

John smiled "Well I may be the bastard but you will always be the spawn of the evil man that killed my father. I can never ever forgive him or you for coming into our lives and destroying my childhood."

Eve wiped at her tears "I am too old and too tired to raise you two again. You are both adults. These tantrums are pathetic. Neither of your fathers drew their guns because of their love for you…..neither of them drew their guns because of their love for me….they drew their guns because of their hate for each other. Do you hear what I am saying? I saw it with my own eyes" she snapped and then glared at Lorenzo

"Lo, you were too young and too scared to comprehend what unfolded before your eyes. Their was no need for gunfire. They wanted each other dead because of hate! HATE!"

John shook his head "My dad wouldn't do that mom…he wouldn't…"

"Shut up Johnny! You were nine. I don't want to hurt you son but you need to see the whole truth. Your dad loved you, mike and me but he hated Emmanuel Alcazar more!" Turning to her other son she glared "And the same for your father. He brought you to Atlantic City to use you against me. He knew I would leave with him if it meant I could be with you. He loved you Lo but he hated Tom more"

John and Lorenzo stared at her while what she said sunk in. Eve saw that she finally got through their thick skulls. She smiled at her boys. They were so much like their fathers and it amazed her.

"Well can you too abide by her wishes? Will you give her space and time?"

John nodded with tears in his eyes. He sat up and stuck out his hand toward his brother. Lorenzo looked at his hand then at his mother. His chest was tight with pain over the realization of who his father really was. He had immortalized him and ignored his sins, he couldn't do that any longer.

Sticking out his hand he shook Johns hand and smiled "I never thought I would do this." he laughed.

John laughed back "I was damn near positive I wouldn't do this." he said chuckling.

Letting go of each others hand they both relaxed some. It was a start for them. Eve nodded. "So how about I fix you boys something to eat"

Lorenzo looked at her smiling. "That would be nice."

John nodded "Wait until you taste her fish and grits" he said winking at Eve. Eve winked back and got up. She was happy to have them both co-existing. Mike came out of the room looking confused. "What no world war erupting out here?" he said jokingly.

Lorenzo turned and looked at him. "Not yet, but you never know" he said smiling.  
Mike smiled too and walked over to the couch and shook Lorenzo's hand. He was glad to finally meet and talk with his brother.

Evangeline's Place

Evangeline stood in the bathroom brushing her hair up into a ponytail. She saw the bruise on her face swollen and purple, making her sigh at her recklessness. She was angry that she lost control like that. Putting her hair in the ponytail she studied her face it wasn't cut just swollen and she was grateful for that. 

Picking up her toothbrush she went through her morning routine. She would stay in and work from home. She didn't want to risk running into either one of them. Last night she dreamt of them both and today she felt some sense of peace over their betrayal of her trust.

Hearing her phone ring she spit out her toothpaste and walked into the room. Picking up the phone she sat on her bed.

"Hello"  
"Evangeline?"  
"Hey Nora…"  
"Hey sweetie, I called Lorenzo's for you and was told you weren't their anymore and your assistant said you were working from home. Is something wrong?"  
Evangeline sighed. "I don't know where to begin"  
"I heard about the party Van, everyone is a buzz over the fight. Rumor has it around here that John and Alcazar are brothers, my god is that true?"

Evangeline nodded "Yes…it is Nora, and they kept it from me"  
"My god, how is that possible and why wouldn't John tell you?"  
"It's complicated."  
"I'm sure it is but brothers? Van, are you okay?"  
"Actually I am."  
"Do you want me to come over?"  
"No, I want to be alone….I need to be alone."  
"You sure?"

"Yes" Evangeline said smiling. "I just need to clear my head."  
"Will you call me to let me know you are okay?"  
"I sure will, thank you so much Nora, I love you"  
"I love you too baby, call me if you need me"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"

Evangeline hung up the phone and looked at it. Eve had kept her promise. Neither of them had called or come by. She was grateful for that.

If they saw the condition she was in it would make it worse. Going to the bathroom she put her toothbrush back. Then she walked out to her closet pulling out the mink coat and dress that Lorenzo gave her. 

She had called a delivery service earlier they were coming to pick these things up. Throwing them on the bed she went to get the diamond necklace he gave. Pulling open a drawer she saw the picture of her and John at Nora's wedding. Picking it up she smiled. He was still the most handsome man ever. Sighing she put the picture back.

Going to the next dresser she pulled out the necklace. It sparkled in her hand reflecting colors on her face from the light in the room. She couldn't keep these things. Turning and packing them she remembered when he gave them to her and smiled. He was so sweet and giving, she was grateful for the way he wooed her it was so different from anything a man had done for her.

Evangeline knew who had her heart but she needed to regroup and find her bearing again. Maybe she would get away for a couple of days. Go somewhere and be anonymous. Start fresh. That's what she would do. Going back to her closet she got her suitcase and started packing. She felt good at the prospect of escaping even if it was for a couple of days.


	16. Chapter 16

**Double Jeopardy: YESTERDAY, TODAY AND TOMORROW**

by tarskeewee08

2 Weeks Later

Lorenzo sat at his desk in his study fielding off a call for his operation in South America. He was needed down there but couldn't leave.

It had been 2 weeks since he'd seen her and it was killing him inside. He received the gifts he gave her by hand delivery and it tore at his heart. After a week he broke his promise to Eve and went to her office. Her assistant informed him that she left town. His heart sank at the news.

Talking in Spanish to his head man he barked off orders angrily and clenched his fist against the growing pain in his heart, oblivious to his surroundings. Finally screaming that he will come down next week he slammed the phone down. Looking up he saw her standing in his study. His eyes grew big with shock.

"Hey" she said weakly smiling sweetly at him.

He took her in. She was standing in a pair of blue jeans and a baby blue turtleneck. She wore a camel colored suede jacket with a off white fleece lining that stuck out of the color of the jacket. Her hair was long and parted down the middle cascading around her shoulders.

She looked at him with love in her eyes and he rose quickly walking to her. Before she could say more he picked her up and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder squeezing him back. Finally lowering her he pulled her into a kiss and held onto her tightly kissing her more passionately. She returned the kiss with just as much passion and he felt so relieved at tasting her again.

Breaking from her kiss he looked in her eyes and saw them brimming with tears. "I thought I lost you…" he said weakly.

"We have to talk" she said softly

He nodded and took her hand leading her to the couch. "I'm so sorry Evangeline, my god I have so much to say to you"

Evangeline smiled and touched his face "I know what you are going to say and I understand."

Lorenzo touched her face "Do you really, because I never meant to hurt you….I love you so much"

Nodding she smiled "I am so grateful to you for the way you loved me and how much you helped me appreciate my own self worth. I've changed because of you."

Lorenzo stopped smiling and looked at her. The words she was saying had a feeling of finality to them. "What are you saying" he said weakly

Evangeline let a tear escape. "I came to say goodbye…"

"No" Lorenzo said pulling away.

Evangeline saw the pain on his face and grabbed his hand. "Listen to me. I do love you, how could I not. To know you and experience your love Lorenzo is overwhelming. No woman could resist you..."

"Then why are you rejecting me!" he snapped

"Because you deserve 100 I would never offer you anything less. I know how it feels to be with someone who has unresolved issues with another person. I wouldn't do that to you. I couldn't." she said crying.

"So you are going to him!" Lorenzo said hurt

"I don't want to discuss him, it's not about John this is about you and me."

Lorenzo grabbed her again and started kissing her, forcefully trying to remove her coat from her. Evangeline didn't struggle and when Lorenzo felt her going limp in his arms he let her go. She looked at him sadly and pulled her coat back on.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you." She said weakly

Lorenzo sighed and sat back on the couch looking up at the ceiling. "Just go…"  
Evangeline nodded and wiped at her tears. "Goodbye.."

Rising she grabbed her purse and headed toward the door fighting the urge to turn around and comfort him.

"Evangeline" He called out making her stop. She turned around and looked at him "Yes"

"He's one lucky man, if you ever need a friend or want to make him jealous promise to call me" he said smiling sadly.

Evangeline smiled and looked at his topaz blue eyes sparkling like jewels with love. "I promise, Lo" she said winking and then turning to leave.

Lorenzo watched the woman of his dreams walk out the door and sighed. He'd lost her but did he ever really have her.

Maybe in another life time without all the bullshit between them but not now. She was in love with his brother and he knew that the day he walked into her life. Rising he called for Bradford. He would be out of Llanview before nightfall. He couldn't live here without her. He wouldn't. 

As for his mother he would keep his promise to her and leave his brothers alone. He may even contact her again to see how she is. He was hopeful at having a relationship with her free of pain and blame. Something that would be all their own.

The station 

John sat at his desk staring into space. Antonio frowned at his partner "Have you heard me?"  
John blinked and looked at him. "Where do you think she is?"  
"Who?'  
"Evangeline.."  
Antonio shrugged "Have you asked Nora?"  
"Yes…she doesn't know. I even called her mom."  
"You what?"  
"I needed to know…It's been two weeks, I'm dying here without knowing."

"Have you tried your brother to see if he's seen her?" Antonio asked looking up at him cautiously.

"I won't do that…besides Eve talks to him and she said he hasn't." John said throwing his pen across his desk. Hearing a soft knock at the door he looked up. From out of nowhere she appeared.

John's shocked face caused Antonio to turn around. Seeing Evangeline he smiled. Standing he went to her and hugged her. "Good to see you Van"

Evangeline nodded and hugged him back "Thanks…"

John stared at her stunned.  
"Hello John" she said smiling sweetly at him.  
"Evangeline…."  
"Sorry left so abruptly, I know you might have been worried"  
"I was"  
"I needed to get away to think about us. I needed to heal some wounds and find myself again John."  
"Baby….I am sorry…" he said his voice cracking.  
"I know John and I am sorry for your pain too. I'm sorry that you couldn't share it with me. I am sorry that we wasted so much time fighting against each other and not loving each other."  
"What does that mean baby?" he said his chest tightening she still hadn't said if she would be his.

"It means that you are and will always be the man I want yesterday, today and tomorrow"

Getting up from his chair he walked over to her. She looked at him smiling and he didn't know if he could touch her. For a long moment he just stared in her face. "Where have you been?"

Evangeline reached up and swiped his bang from his face. Then she stroked his cheek softly "It's okay I've missed you…" she said smiling.

Before he could respond she pulled him into a kiss. He grabbed her slipping his arms under coat and held her tightly kissing her back. Allowing his hands to rub her backside Evangeline gripped his hair and kissed him deeper. Finally releasing her he smiled.

"I don't understand what I ever did to deserve you…" he said breathing hard.  
"We deserve each other."  
"Okay"  
"I love you John, its not a perfect love….its filled with pain, regret, and anger….but its our love and we never had a fair shot at it."

John looked in her face and he held onto her. He dreamed and prayed that she would come back to him. "I love you so much baby….I'm sorry all the way back to the first time I hurt you. I never want to loose you. I never want to be with out you."

Evangeline smiled. "I know baby"

"So where do we begin? How do we get back to where we were?"

Evangeline put her arms around his neck. "We start dating again."  
"Dating?" John said raising an eyebrow  
"That's right McBain and this time we actually do go to that Ballet…"

He rolls his eyes and Evangeline pulls his ear. "Listen to me McBain, you are in no way off the hook. Yes I want you but not the way we were before. This time we start fresh and you have to show me how passionate of a boyfriend you can be."

John smiled down at her. "I'm up for the challenge."

"Good….are you hungry?"  
John pulled her tighter and kissed the inside of her neck. "Famished!"

Evangeline giggled at his love bites and held onto him. It felt good to be in his arms again and she was grateful that she was able to find her way back to him. The man she's always loved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Double Jeopardy: EPILOGUE**

by tarskeewee08

One year later

Evangeline sat on the plane next to John looking out of the window. It had been a year since she last saw him and now they were on a plane heading to his wedding. The path to these two brothers reconnecting was a strange one. She worked with Eve to get Lorenzo and John to the point where they acknowledge and now eventually grew to care for one another. At first Lorenzo was hesitant but when he moved to Port Charles it became easier to connect to him.

Now Lorenzo was marrying a woman by the name of Carly Corinthos and they were going to be there to show their support.

Hearing John lightly snore on her shoulder she looked at him and smiled. She had the life with him that she always wanted. He was open and communicated all his needs. She was patient and listened giving him a chance to find the solace and safety in her love.

He never really asked her about her feelings for his brother. The first time she saw Lorenzo again with John was awkward, it remained the one thing they never delved into. Part of her was grateful. She still cared for Lorenzo and thought of him in her quiet moments.

Her love for John was different and he was the only man for her, but to have experienced the love that a man like Lorenzo showers on you is an unforgettable experience. Sighing she leaned her head back against her seat.

"Are you okay?" John asked looking in her face.  
"I thought you were asleep" she said smiling.  
Sitting up he studied her face "You seem sad"  
"Sad?"   
"Yeah that look on your face.."  
"I was just thinking about everything that led us to this point."

John reached and squeezed her hand "I'm so glad we have each other."  
Turning and looking at him she smiled "Me too baby"  
"I'm also grateful that you helped me and my brothers repair our relationship."

Evangeline blushed "It wasn't all me, your mother played a big part in that."  
John turned her face to his. "Yes it was you. Our love for you made us try."

Looking at John confused she frowned "I don't…."  
"I speak to him often Van, and he still loves you. I can hear it in the way he asks about you."

Evangeline eyes lower and she feels some embarrassment for her connection to his brother.

"Its okay baby. I never asked you about your feelings for Lorenzo because I understand that it's separate from what we share. It's personal."

Evangeline smiled and kissed her man on the lips "How did you get to be so understanding?"

John laughed "After what I put you on"

"So who is the lady he's marrying?" she asked  
"Not a good story there….but hey we will just come and support him."  
"What is she not in love with him?"  
"I think she is, but she's the ex-wife a brutal crime lord and he happens to be Lorenzo's number one enemy in Port Charles."

"How do you know this John?" she asked suspiciously.  
"He's my brother I check every now and then to see how he's doing."

"Un hunh" Evangeline said smiling and rubbing his jaw.

"Babe…"  
"Yes" she said looking at him  
"We need to talk about getting you down that isle"

Evangeline blinked at him confused. "Are you serious?"  
"Yes"  
"Well I don't…."  
"Wait until we get back from Port Charles to give me your reasons why you aren't sure. I just want you to keep an open mind at this wedding and know my desire to have the opportunity to exchange those words with you one day soon"

Evangeline smiled. She loved him so much. Marriage is not anything she wanted or felt she needed but John meant the world to her. She would consider it. She was also extremely curious as to what kind of woman Lorenzo would marry. This trip to Port Charles should prove to be very interesting in deed.


End file.
